OT rebel one-shots
by Bambibae101010
Summary: The title explains it. Follow our favourite rebels such as Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Leia Organa as they bond throughout the galactic civil war while making a mockery of one another. Please be aware there is a use of homosexual pairings, there will be warnings at the start of each chapter so you can be aware which contain the theme.
1. nightmare comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (I wish haha) all I own is my gay ass trash writing**

 **Quick A/n: if you have any requests on these kinds of one-shots, please feel free to let me know, either through PM or just a quick comment.**

 **Summary: After suffering a few nights with nightmares Luke opens up to Han about the issues he's been tackling. Thankfully Han is more understand than Luke had imagined, and Leia is just finding it all funny.**

 **Character(s): Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa**

* * *

"Hey Kiddo" I smiled as I saw my short companion enter the cockpit. Despite his annoying, childish nature, Luke and I got on really well. After accepting our medals I'd sat him down and spoken to him about the events we'd endured, he'd broken down and sobbed into my arms and since that night I'd felt an urge to protect him. I watched him sit down in the co-pilots seat, noticing the small pout on his face. Luke was like the little brother I never had, and despite only knowing him for a month or so, I did care about him, not that I'd ever admit it out loud.

"Hi" he mumbled. I swiveled my chair to face him and studied the childish expression that graced his features.

"What's up?" I asked as he slumped down in his seat. We were currently stationary and Chewie was outside 'cleaning'. The princess had stopped by earlier to give me an earful about why I wasn't allowed to modify the ship passed 2100 as it 'kept the pilots awake' but I wasn't too sure where she had run off to now.

"Nothing" he mumbled glumly, folding his arms with a grunt. He can be such a brat sometimes.

"Something is, I can tell it is" I pressed further, carefully trying not to annoy the boy. I stared at my younger counterpart, who was now pouting deeper like a five year old.

"Nothing" he moaned, a little louder this time. I almost laughed at the adorable expression that crossed Luke's face. His pouty lip stuck out and his eye began to brim with tears. Ok maybe that wasn't so funny.

"Whoa c'mon now, don't cry, I've got you" I smiled as I rested a hand on his shoulder. Luke shrugged it off and rolled over so his face couldn't be seen; he seemed so tense, yet so tired at the same time. I took a quick look around the cockpit; just to be sure I was truly alone before I did something that would drown my pride and reputation. "I'll tickle you if you don't tell me" blue eyes met my own for a mere second, Luke's face looking defiant and challenging. He didn't think I would, I didn't think I would, but I didn't stop myself as I made a grab for my friend around the waste. I pulled him onto my own lap with one swift tug and began tickling his ribs. I'm pretty sure the rebels on the other side of the base could hear Luke's laughing.

"Han stop it!" He shrieked as his brimming tears spilled down his cheeks, I assumed that wasn't from his sadness but from the ready to spill tears mixed in with laughing to hard. After I saw it fit that the boy had been tortured enough, I slowly began to stop, keeping a firm hand on his stomach to stop Luke from running off.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked, wiping a tear off his cheek. I trusted Luke that he'd never tell anyone I just tickled him, and if he did I'd just have to deny it, and then hang Luke on a coat hook by the leg of his flight suit.

"Yes, yes I will" Luke panted; wiping at the sweat on his forehead "just give me a minute to catch my breath" I wrapped both my arms around his waist, waiting for him to calm down.

"So?" I pressed, giving him more than a minute.

"So what?" Luke asked innocently. He pushed my hands away and began to make a run for it. He underestimated my power! Already knowing the ramp was up I began to chase him around the falcon, both of us tripping over obstacles and canisters in our way. Luke let out a shriek as I caught his wrist, yanking him backwards and catching him in my grip.

"Luke Skywalker you tell me right now" I teased as I immediately began to tickling him again. I wasn't sure what had gotten into me, I'd never of done this normally, but I also just wanted to make Luke feel better, make him happier.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I promise I'll tell you this time!" He screeched. Laughter racked the small frame that sat in my arm, his legs flinging wildly. I waited patiently for him to answer me, giving him 20 seconds to breathe again "I just- kind of miss my aunt a bit" he blurted out. That was a little odd... He'd never mentioned the woman before. I stopped tickling him and let him sit in the crook of my arm, he looked so small.

"How come? I know obviously she was like, your mother figure and all but-"

"I had a nightmare last night" my friend cut me off, refusing to meet my gaze "and she always use to comfort me when I had nightmares" I felt a pinch of sympathy run through me at his words. I sat down on a single chair and maneuvered his legs around my waste, before letting him lay his head down on my shoulder.

"If you have another nightmare, you can always come into my bunk, kick me if I don't wake up, or just like, scream or something, or if it's super urgent and you can't speak, jump on me! I comforted as I felt a wet spot form on my shoulder, most likely from Luke's tears.

"T-thank you" he whimpered as I rubbed his back gently. I knew that if neither of us were tired, we would've both been mortified, but at that moment I didn't care, Luke needed someone to comfort him, and I probably wasn't doing it right but I had to try.

"I thought you looked moody when you woke up, I just assumed it was because of your hormones, since you're like? 16 was it?" his body shook with a laugh as I comforted him some more.

"No I'm 19" he whimpered, hiccupping in between breaths. He really didn't look 19 at all. "Han?" He cried as he clutched me tighter. "I'm really sorry!" He began to full on sob into the crook of my neck, his entire body shaking with sorrow. I rested my head against his, his blonde hair tickling my cheek.

"What in the galaxy are you sorry for?" I asked in disbelief, rubbing his back comfortingly "if you ate my ration bars I may just have to tickle you some more"

"Because I'm acting like a little kid!" He wailed harder, pushing his head further into my neck. I knew how the poor kid felt, he was the youngest person in the whole alliance, well him and Leia were actually the same age, but Leia was a lot more mature mentally, a lot of people expected things from him, just for being 'the pilot who blew up the Death Star', give the kid a break.

"You are a little kid, you might not be a little little kid, as in a 4 year old, but to most of the people here you are definitely a kid, think about it kid, I'm 13 years older then you, I was a teenager before you were born, when I was your age, you were 6, give yourself a break for being a little emotional" I chuckled, massaging circles into his back. It took a good ten minutes but the kid's sobs subsided and he rested his tired head on my shoulder. I chuckled and stood, putting my hands under Luke's lower half. He put his arms around my shoulders and took a shaky breath, the tears tiring him out.

"Hey, it's alright" I reassured him as I comforted the trembling boy "I got you, I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" I took him to the spare bunk and attempted to make my way over to the bed, kicking the objects that lay in my way. I sat at the edge of the bed and began to put the kid now, correction, I attempted to put him down, but the blonde clung to me tighter than anyone ever had before, not that many people had clung to me anyway.

"Han!" I heard the princess call as I straightened up; double checking the boy was asleep.

"Shh!" I hissed back, stumbling out into the hallway to meet the brunette, who'd let herself onto the ship.

"Why-" as we met up in the miniature passage way Leia's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes brightened "that's so sweet Han!"

"Shh!" I shushed her again as Luke twitched in my arms. She nodded, continuing to giggle behind her hands. I led her back to the main area of the falcon and sat down, Leia sitting across from me. Luke's tight grip loosened as we collapsed in a heap on the chair, an exhausted sigh leaving my throat.

"Wait till I tell everyone" Leia teased as she put her feet up. I glared at her and she raised her hands in defeat "I'm kidding, I wouldn't embarrass Luke like that" I was about to thank her when her words finally sunk in.

"Embarrass him?" I choked, coughing to clear my throat. "He may have blown up the Death Star but he's the baby of the alliance, I don't think anyone would bat an eyelid if they found out he fell asleep in his best friends lap! If his best friend was anybody else that is, I have the reputation of being the tough, cold hearted guy, nobody can know about this Le- your worship, nobody" as soon as I finished talking, laughter erupted from the woman in front of me. "You're going to wake him" I hissed and cupped Luke's head in my hand protectively.

"Well for one) no I'm not, I'm not even being that loud and he looks comfortable enough, two) me and Luke are the same age, so he's not the baby of the alliance, well he's one of them, and three) Han it's fine, I won't tell anybody, but I will say it's adorable" she placed a hand on my free shoulder and her other on Luke's back, continuing to rub circles as I had done previously.

"You know he is, you are so much more mature then he is Leia" I muttered in defeat, what was going on today?! I was sat with a nineteen year old in my lap, and I'd just called the moody princess by her first name! "So, when do you think we'll be leaving for Hoth?" I honestly thought changing the subject from the blonde would be a good idea, besides I needed to avoid the conversation of 'did you just call me Leia?'

"I'm not too sure, that's why I came here actually, I knew Luke was going to fly his X-wing to the Hoth with the other pilots, but I was wondering it it'd be alright if I flew with you, I have my reasons for not wanting to fly with the other council members and generals" she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Another order debate I bet.

"I'm not sure princess, it might cost you" I teased, moving Luke's leg, as his bony knee was jabbing me in the rib. I returned my attention to the princess, watching her in slow motion as she raised her comlink to her lips, a smirk on her face.

"Han Solo-" I quickly jumped to my feet and knocked the comlink out of her hand, unfortunately waking my smaller friend in the process. I wrapped both arms around him in a quick attempt to not drop him.

"Wha- Where am I?" He mumbled tiredly. Without warning he curled up in my arms.

"Being carried by Han" Leia chuckled. "Han my comlink wasn't even on" I sat back down and Luke twisted in my lap, head resting against my shoulder and his legs hung across my lap loosely, To my surprise he didn't try to pull away or get up.

"Go back to sleep kiddo" I comforted. He wrapped his arm around me and nodded.

"Ok I'm sorry but people HAVE to know about this, it's adorable!" Leia squealed as she took off in a run. I picked Luke up and wrapped his legs around my waste, chasing after her in a hurry.

* * *

 **Right then! New book, focusing on our OT drew, my favourite characters are Luke and Han so expect to see them here often. I don't really think a lot of them will be romance based, more bromace, and Luke being adorable and Han being protective. Leia will be in most too. One last thing is they are all one-shots and have nothing in relation to the previous chapter unless it's requested or stated.**

 **Anyway, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it... (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar**


	2. jungle planet

Summary: after the falcon crash lands on some jungle planet, Luke decides to go and explore the lands, that doesn't end well. Lucky for him he has Han to rescue him. This one if from Han's point of view.

"Where's Luke?" I asked Leia as she entered the cockpit. I stared out at the loose green vines that hung around my ship, barely catching a glimpse of the forest beyond it.

"Don't know" she mumbled tiredly, a ration bar in her hand "I thought he was fixing the damage outside with 3-PO and R-2 but then I went out to check on them and they said that Luke had gone off somewhere" I looked back at the brown haired woman and sighed.

"He's a kriffing idiot" I mumbled, leaning back in my chair "he's going to get himself killed out there! Is he insane?" I closed my eyes and felt a hand reach my shoulder.

"It's Luke, he's always getting into dumb situations and he's still alive" I shook my head and looked over at her.

"If he's not back before night fall I'm going to go looking for him" she handed me her ration bar and I took a bite. They weren't particularly good but they contained the nutrients needed.

"He may just be on the ship somewhere, maybe he's gone to take a nap or to talk to Chewie" Leia comforted as she patted my shoulder. I just nodded and turned away, praying Luke knew what he was doing, half the time he had no kriffing clue. Throughout the day I helped Chewie with the internal damage in the falcon which wasn't too bad, we'd be out of here by tomorrow at 2200 if we were lucky, but still no Luke. Even Leia was starting to get worried as the droids descended to power down for the night and still. No Luke!

"Right I'm going out for him" I mumbled as I looked around for my jacket.

"Han" Leia snapped "it's not safe it's-"

"What?! And let Luke get hurt?!" I snapped back, already being tired, hungry and worried for my friend had made my mood was ten times worse then it usually was. "Look your highness, Luke is my best friend and I'm not about to let him get eaten by some crazy carnivore that could be out there" Leia wrapped her arms around me in a hug; I was stunned at first but quickly returned it, massaging her spine. "I'll be fine"

"I know- but I can't lose either of you Han, please be safe" she whimpered into my arm.

"Hey now, you know me, I'm strong, I'll bring back Luke all in one piece, or maybe 2 pieces, you can never tell with the kiddo" Leia let out a whimpering laugh and rubbed her eyes.

"Agreed, go find him then, before it gets too dark" I picked up my discarded jacket and shoved my arms through the sleeves. Once picking up my blaster and my Comlink I walked down the stationary ramp and began my way into the forests. The thick vines that covered my ship hung all around me, like daunting curtains. After what felt like hours of trekking through the mud and dirt I saw a little body curled in a ball, almost completely camouflaged in the dirt.

"Luke?" I whispered, my voice trembling slightly. The figure moved but suddenly let out a scream of agony. I stared down at the boy, hardly even recognizing it was his him. "Ok kiddo, stay there, I'm coming!" I called, crawling over the hills of mud. Luke continued to let our screams as piles of soil and marsh fell on top of him, worsening his injuries. I managed to make my way over to him and he stared at me with his terrified baby blue eyes.

"Wh-who are y-you?" He cried, his face covered in blood.

"Kiddo it's me, it's Han, don't worry I'm going to help you" I whispered soothingly. He grabbed my hand as I began to pull the quivering boy from the wreckage, revealing just how bad his injuries were. His whole left leg was bent strangely, his thin black shirt was ripped, to reveal his bruised skin. His boots had been pulled from him, bending his ankles and his head had a large gash in, tainting the blonde hair pink. "I got you junior, it's alright, I'm going to help, Luke I promise"

Luke whined in pain as I rubbed over his knuckles, attempting to reassure him. His clothes were caked in mud, making him heavier and harder to move. I was going to need help. I pulled out my comlink and kept a hand on Luke's chest, finding his fast beating heart.

"Princess!" I yelled down my comlink, feeling a drizzle begin to fall, meaning rain. "Princess!"

"Han?!" Her static reply came "Han have you found him?!"

"Yes! He's with me but he's stuck! Send Chewie out! Just tell him to keep walking north and he'll get to us, do you copy!?"

"Yes! Ok I'm sending him!" I couldn't make out exactly what she said but switched off the comlink anyway, I managed to lift Luke's torso slightly and I sat in the gunk his head had been resting in. I lay his head in my lap and began stroking his wound, looking for a sign of infection. Who am I kidding?! It was full of forest waste!

"Chewie's coming to help L, he'll be here soon" I whispered. Luke looked up at me and I wiped a tear from his cheek "what in the galaxy convinced you to come out here alone?!" He turned his head away from my gaze, only for me to gently push it back "L, answer me" he stared at me for a moment, his blue eyes piercing through my own hazel ones.

"I-I wanted t-to p-pro-ve I could handle m-myself" he stuttered, a few more tears leaking down his face.

"Why?" I asked, a confused tone setting into my voice. The boy shook in my lap before letting out a sneeze. I pulled off my jacket, revealing my arms to the harsh winds and the rain gushing down. I wrapped my jacket over Luke but he whimpered as it brushed his scratch wounds. Still I continued to wrap him up.

"When-when I was help-ing R-2 cut some of the vines with my lightsaber, he told me that Wes doesn't think I can h-handle myself and I'm just a dumb farm-boy who got lucky with the D-Death Star, so I wanted to go out her-e and get something else to help cutting the vines, I didn't know what just something, I wanted to come back and you guys could see that I wasn't j-just a dumb farmboy, but I was atta-cked by this huge creature, it had no teeth but it had HUGE claws, it left me alone when it realised there w-was no way to eat me but not before scratching me, a-and it hurts Han!" It took me a moment to piece his explanation together, due to his constant hiccupping. I ran my hand through his pink stained hair and rubbed his temples.

"Calm down kiddo, I'll be having words with Wes when we get back to base; you know that's not true junior."

"H-Han" he sobbed "my legs are numb"

"They will be" I chuckled bitterly "they're slathered in mud and one of them is surely broken, don't worry I have bacta patches and bandages so we'll get that sorted out, where are your boots?" I asked as I shifted my gaze to his now blue feet.

"They fell off" he mumbled sheepishly. I finally remembered that I'd leant Luke a pair of my boots while he worked outside, and they must have been way too big on him.

" _HAN_!" I heard Chewie growl as I saw my Wookiee friend approach us.

"C'mon Chewie we need to get him out" I ordered as I lifted Luke's head from off my lap. I took Luke's arms and upper body while Chewie began to wedge his legs out from the mud. It took a lot of effort, and my ears almost blew from Luke's screaming but we managed to free him.

" _Are you going to carry him to the falcon?!_ " Chewie roared loudly.

"Yes!" I yelled, my shouts almost drowned out by the heavy rain pour. Luke hooked his arm around my neck as I put one hand just under his shoulder blades and another under his knees. Chewie led the way back to the falcon, as he could see further and it was growing dark rapidly.

"H" Luke muttered "t-thank you" it took me a whole lot of effort to not say 'awwww' at his comment so I just smiled at him and nodded. I kept my vision on the Luke nearly the whole walk back, occasionally tripping on a branch. However when I saw a clearing up ahead I returned my vision to the path in front, wanting to get back to the warmth of the falcon.

" _I'll get the med kit_ " Chewie growled softly as we made our way up the ramp. Leia ran out into the rain, only wearing a thin white dress and no shoes. She wrapped her arms around me and Luke, squeezing us tightly.

"Hello to you too" I chuckled as I guided her back inside.

"Oh Luke you stupid boy, you could of been killed!" She sobbed as she continued to hug him. I sat down on the floor, Luke sat on my lap. We were both covered in mud and I wasn't about to let the falcon suffer the same fate as us.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered. Leia took a deep breath before standing from wear she knelt next to us.

"I'll go and get him some fresh clothing and a blanket" she mumbled down to me. I nodded and pulled my jacket from Luke, dropping it on the floor.

"Master Luke sir! Are you alright?" The golden protocol droid piped up.

"He'll be fine" I stated. I knew the droid cared but his nagging voice went right through me sometimes. Leia returned with a grey blanket that she lay out on the floor. "I know we just had a conversation about how you're not a child but I can't leave you to undress yourself like this" I commented as I rested the smaller male on the blanket. He nodded begrudgingly, his face splattered with embarrassment as I removed his black shirt to reveal his slashes. Leia handed me a small towel that I used to rub down his wet torso and Chewie returned with the med-kit.

"Thank you, princess you need to tend to his face" I commanded as I handed her a damp wash cloth. She nodded and began to wipe away the stained blood on Luke cheeks as Chewie and I tended to his leg. We went through 3 packets of antibacterial wipes to clean out Luke's wound, but finally came the hard part.

"Junior, Luke you still with me?"

"Yes" Luke whimpered, Leia still cleaning his face.

"This is going to be painful alright, you can scream if you want but I'm just warning you" Leia sent me a look, and I motioned to his leg. It had to be straightened. Chewie lifted Luke's leg warily and I took ahold of his ankle, stretching it gently. I held Luke's hand tightly with my free hand, massaging circles over his knuckles.

"It's ok, it's alright" I reassured him as we kept going, slowly straightening it ever so slightly. Leia left to get some water and I finally managed to have Luke's leg straight, which Chewie was just about to bandaging. He didn't scream nearly as much as I'd expected, he was a little trooper sometimes.

"Get me a screwdriver and then go and wait with the princess" I ordered, covering his leg with a bacta paste. Chewie finished up the bandaging and nodded, standing to leave.

"You" I mumbled "are going to stay with me for the day tomorrow, you aren't leaving my side"

" _He won't be leaving bed by the look of it_ " Chewie growled, handing me the tool before turning on his heel to leave.

"I'm going to cut off your leggings, I'll get Chewie to bring in a baggy pair of my clothes so nothing is pressing" I reassured him, starting the screwdriver at the waist band of his leggings. "Chewie! Bring in some of my clothes!"

It took over two hours to have Luke clean, bandaged up and looking a lot better, but it was worth it to see the kid with my clothes on, tucked up in his bunk with his leg elevated.

"I'm going to stay in here tonight" I told the others as I rested my head against the wall. Leia smiled before leaving for her own bunk, where as Chewie sat beside me. Luke was still clutching my hand in his sleep.

 _"You really care about the cub don't you?"_

"He's a little nuisance, but he's our little nuisance"

* * *

Once we returned to base, Luke was whisked off to the medical centre. He was adamant I went with him but I had other things to tend too.

"Hello" I mumbled to the fair skinned man, he looked confused.

"Captain Solo" he replied curtly.

"Wes Janson?"

 **God wow, this was actually decent for what I'm usually like! Anyway, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it... (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar**


	3. sick space pilot

**Skysolo fic**  
 **Warning: eating disorder mentioned.**  
 **Summary:** **After not seeing Han or Luke all day, Leia decides to investigate the falcon.**

Leia looked around the rebel's stationary base in suspicious. She had not seen the cheery little farmboy or the arrogant smuggler all day, and although she'd never admit it she was starting to worry.

"Excuse me mistress Leia, pardon me for asking but you haven't happened to see Master Luke at all have you?" C-3PO asked as he approached the worrying princess. She studied the protocol droid and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I was just about to go and find him, he wasn't at breakfast or lunch-" she stopped herself as the thought suddenly dawned upon her. "He better not be skipping his meals again or even Han won't be able to hold me back" She would never hurt Luke, never intentionally, but a few days after the Death Star destruction celebration he had stopped coming to the mess hall, and if he did it was to get some water and that was it. Nearly everyone noticed how small and frail he'd gone, Wedge had told her that he'd actually walked in on Luke changing his shirt, and he could've counted out the boy's ribs there and then. Leia had ripped into him on the situation and actually almost made him cry, which she apologised for and just explained how worried she was about him, but he couldn't miss his meals.

Funnily enough after a few weeks of Luke becoming thinner and thinner he suddenly started turning up for meals, and even funnier a few weeks after that, Han and Luke had come out to her as gay and that they were interested in one another. To say she was surprised was an understatement, but she saw the positive influence Han had on the giddy little kid and she appreciated the boy she looked to as her baby brother was happy.

"Hello princess" Wedge Antilles smiled as he walked past her, wiping off his forehead with his gloved hand. "Everything ok?"

"Well I'm actually looking for Han and Luke, have you spotted them?" Wedge let out a bark of laughter before noticing the princess' worried expression.

"I'm sorry your highness, it's just yesterday while we were cleaning the ships, Luke ended up falling asleep on top of Han, and Han just kept working as if it was normal and it really makes me chuckle, but no I haven't seen either of them, have you checked the captain's ship? They may be there" it suddenly came to her like a smack in the head.

"Oh yes! The falcon, thank you captain"

"That's alright your highness, say hello to Luke from me" he chuckled as she began to jog to the hanger.

Luke was always needy and wherever Han was, Luke was, so she was sure he'd be with Han if he were there. Luke followed the smuggler around like a lost puppy, and everyone found it cute and cooed over it, even Leia found herself giggling behind her hands when Luke made his way to Han's lap. She thought of the fond memories the three of them had shared over the year. One of her favourites must of been when Han got his foot stuck in a bucket, Luke wasn't actually there at the time Leia was pulling on Han's poor ankles, he was in fact sleeping (the one thing Han cooed over when it came to his boyfriend) but when Luke asked why Han was glaring at the bucket later on, Leia couldn't stop the spurts of laughter that erupted from her (and the blue milk coming from her nose).

She scanned the full hanger for the Millennium Falcon, easily spotting it in the corner. As she approached she realised the ramp was already lowered, and took it as an invite to enter herself onboard. Upon entering the cockpit her eyes locked down on Han and she almost let out a squeal, half of cute giddiness at her two friends, the smaller curled up on Han's lap, and half of fright, at how ghostly and tired they both seemed.

Han looked dreadful, bags under his eyes, his hair a mess, his skin greasy and he had a big smudge on his cheek. The eyes themselves looked hollow and tired. Leia shifted her gaze to Luke, who looked deathly pale, his eyelids shut tightly and his nose was covered by Han's hand, as well as a soggy tissue. Han finally looked up from wiping his boyfriend's nose and rolled his frustrated eyes.

"Hello your worship" he snapped, standing with Luke in his arms.

"What's the matter with the little angel then?" She asked with a chuckle, ignoring Han's bad mood.

"He's sick, was up all of last night throwing his guts up, and most of today too" he mumbled grumpily, carefully making sure Luke was comfortable as that was more important to him.

"And you're tired and grouchy because?" She asked skeptically, of course she knew why, it was typical of Han to come across as a self centered sleemo, but he cared for Luke more than anybody.

"Because I've been watching him, I haven't slept in 48 hours" Han put Luke on the co-pilots seat, despite the small kid's constant whines of protest. "Luke, you're burning up, I've got to get something to cool you down" Luke reluctantly accepted the loss of warmth, and a small pout gathered on his lips. Leia followed Han to the 'fresher, watching carelessly between Han and Luke, mainly just to make sure Luke didn't get up. As the two returned the blonde sensed it immediately.

"Han-" Luke croaked, lifting his head from where Han had placed him in a chair. He began to crack open his eyes a little, just to quickly screw them up and lose his balance, lunging forward. Han dived to catch his love, followed by Leia who brought Luke upright.

"He's worn out" Leia observed, running her fingers through Luke's knotty blonde hair. "Shall we take him to the med-bay?" Han shook his head and lifted Luke into his secure arms. The little blonde cuddled up to his lover before drifting back off to sleep.

"I took him at 0300 today" Han confessed, tugging off his jacket with great difficulty. Leia stood and helped Han remove his jacket before giving him a stern look.

"We know you care about Luke but you have to take care of yourself, you should have waited until around 8 in morning, not at 3 in the morning" she let out an exasperated sigh. "What did they say?" Han stared into her chocolatey brown eyes before pulling his gaze down to Luke.

"That it's a simple virus and there's nothing they can do, he just needs rest, an easy few days and some TLC" Han smiled, his eyes showing more emotion as he watched Luke sleep.

"You need some sleep though Han" she chided.

"Luke needs it more" Han argued as he stood up.

"Han Solo sit your ass down right now and take a god damn nap!" She snapped at him, her fiery temper kicking in "how in the galaxy are you going to care for 'your little kiddo' if you can't stay awake yourself!" Han stared at the annoyed princess, readjusting Luke in his arms before heading to his bunk to catch a few hours of shut eye. Leia smirked triumphantly before turning on her heal and trotting down the ramp, looking for someone to tell the story too.

 **A/n: ok so I just wanted to point out, the reason I wrote that little ending about Leia wanting to tell someone about what happened, is because Mark Hamill (that's Luke to anyone who didn't know) has said himself that him and Harrison Ford (that's Han Solo, I'm guessing most of you know this) use to test Carrie Fisher (cough, Leia, cough) by telling her to keep something a secret, and then see if she'd spread it, which she usually did lmao. I always picture Leia being the same, if Han and Luke ever got up to anything adorable the whole alliance would know. Can I also just say, Harrison use to call Mark kid in real life, HOW CUTE IS THAT?! Anyways, fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it... (Also please review)**  
 **\- Briar**


	4. the really nice man

**Summary: a silly fluff chapter, where 8 year old Luke Skywalker meets a 21 year old Han Solo. Luke's POV.**

I sat on a stool in the busy town of Anchorhead, the wind whipping at my face. My toy T-16 suddenly became really heavy in my small hands as dust swirled at my feet. Biggs had promised to meet me but so far he was proving to be a no show, he probably ditched me for Tank again. I waited for what felt like hours before deciding that going home would be best, and if I started walking now, I'd be home before curfew. And most of all, free from an angry Uncle Owen.

I stood up and dusted off my tunic; it was way too small for me and grew super tight all the time, but Aunt Beru said we couldn't afford to get a new one yet. I began to trek my way through the sand, slowly leaving the town where most of my Aunts friends lived.

As I passed tosche station I was starting to get very tired and drowsy, and I knew that I had to quicken my pace if I didn't want to have a run in with Fixer. The group of people I was usually forced to associate with due to my age were Biggs, Fixer, Camie, Deak, Windy and Tank, the only nice big kid was Biggs, and he had decided to ditch me. The others I couldn't say that for, Fixer hated me for whatever reason, and by being the second oldest and biggest, and me being the littlest in age and size, that meant by default everyone else hated me too. I took a quick break and sat down on the floor, leaning up against the very back wall of the building, hopefully they won't see me if I'm sat here. Growing quickly bored I began to flying my T-16 around my head, pretending it was taking off into the stars were I longed to be, but every time I mentioned it to Uncle Owen I either went to bed with a sore ass (don't tell them I know that word) or no dinner. I stared back at Anchorhead, attempting to take my mind off my uncle and Fixer. I went back to playing when a few firm rocks bounced off my head, as well as a bunch of dust and sand. I looked back and saw Fixer's blazing brown eyes staring down at me from where he stood on the wall.

"Hello" I mumbled, hoping I sounded braver than I felt.

"Hey Wormie" he chuckled, pulling me to my feet. I obliged, not wanting to be dragged around by Fixer.

"M-my name is Luke" I corrected him shyly. He rolled his eyes with a scoff, grabbing a fist full off my curly blonde hair, before yanking tightly. "Ow! That's mean!" I yelled, trying to pull away from him. I whimpered out in pain as he pulled me back twice as hard. I finally noticed a few other kids stood around and watched, Camie, Deak and Windy. Windy smirked as I looked up at him pleadingly, he often felt because he was only a few months older than me he was better, well he wasn't.

"What's this Wormie?" Deak snorted, yanking the ship model from my shaking hand.

"Hey!" I shrieked, that was my toy! They couldn't take it! Not after they took my last one and destroyed it! "That's mine!" I tried to stand from where Fixer had pushed me, hoping to come across a little more intimidating.

"Aw you're so short!" Camie teased, pinching my face painfully. I attempted to pull away from her but Fixer grabbed my tunic, making me standing as she blew sand in my eyes.

"Come and get it Wormie" Deak laughed, shoving me to the ground and sprinting off with the model in hand. I watched them with a quivering lip, I ached all over and my cuts were now filling with warm dust, which made them unbelievably painful. I am going to get into big trouble with Uncle Owen for 'losing' another toy too. I sniffled as I felt a tear slip from my eye. They cooled my hot cheeks and cleaned my eye from sand but it was embarrassing to cry in front of them all, it gave them something else to tease me about.

"He's crying!" Camie stood over me, a huge smile on her face. "Look Fixer! Wormie's crying! You're such a baby" I shrank away from the group, hiding my head as Fixer made a grab for my neck.

"Hey!" I heard a yell, the hand stopping mid grasp in the air. "You leave him alone!" We all turned to face the stranger, his brown hair covering his forehead, just short enough so you could see his hazel eyes. I wiped away my tears and sniffled up at the stranger "give me that toy you rotten brat" I watched as Fixer's knees began to shake. Deak dropped the toy and ran, the others following him quickly. It was weird to see the bullies running, they usually have people running from them.

The man bent down and handed me my model, before pulling me up to my feet. "You alright?" I nodded my head meekly and gazed at him, making the man chuckle. "C'mon tyke, let's get you out of here, I'm Han by the way" he offered out his hand and took it gratefully.

"I'm Luke" I chirped, carefully taking a few steps. I thought I'd be alright until my knees gave way from under me.

"Whoa, you know sand ain't really for eating" he joked, helping me once again to my feet.

"Windy stood on my knee" I whimpered, listening as it cracked when I tried to weight bare.

"Rotten little fuck, I'll help you, come here" I realised as he put me on his shoulders that I had the potential of being kidnapped, but it didn't feel likely. For some reason I always knew how people were going to react to certain situations, old Ben said I was special and had special powers that most people didn't, Uncle Owen said he was crazy and I wasn't to think about it, but I often did.

"Luke you said your name was? That's a very nice name you have there" he laughed again. He held his hand up for me to hold as I bounced on his shoulder, my knee cracking with each step Han took. "So where do you live?"

"Not far from here" I explained "I live on a moisture farm with my Aunt and Uncle"

"Don't your parents live with you?" He asked. I shook my head sadly and looked away from him.

"My mummy and daddy died when I was a baby" I muttered, hiding my face with my free hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that Luke, but hey your aunt and uncle are good to you right?"

"Yes" I smiled, a little more enthusiastically this time. "My uncle Owen can be mean sometimes but he's usually nice, Aunt Beru is great, she's always nice to me and gives me hugs when my uncle is being mean" we spent the rest of the walk home chattering about each other, Han had a Wookiee friend! How cool was that! I'd only seen holo-pictures of Wookiees before as they didn't really come to this dust ball. It was way too hot for them.

"The suns are starting to set" I observed, realising I most likely should've been home hours ago.

"So they are" Han chuckles "are you sure this is the right way?"

"Uh huh" I nodded my head "my friend Biggs was meant to be giving me a ride home and he never showed up"

"I've been ditched before, its shit isn't it?"

"Isn't that a bad word?" I gasped worriedly, looking around to make sure nobody heard him, all I saw was flat open desert, a neighbouring moisture farm in the distance, meaning we were close. He let out a snort before giving my hand a light squeeze.

"You are adorable" he laughed "I suppose it is a bad word" I giggled and rested my head on my arms, which lay across his head. It finally dawned on me how much trouble I was going to be in when we finally got home, I wasn't going to be able to sit for a week, neither could I walk if my knee kept hurting, but I'd get out of chores. I also didn't have to wait much longer for my fate as I saw my home coming up in the distance.

"Owen! We have to get in contact with Kenobi! Luke is out there somewhere and-"

"I'm here Aunt Beru!" I called, reaching out my hand and waving. Uncle Owen looked angry...

"Oh Luke!" She cried, taking me from Han's shoulders and hugging me tightly.

"Hey I'm not a baby!" I struggled as she kissed my head gently.

"You, young man are in so much trouble" Uncle Owen snapped at me. On second thought, yea I'll be the baby for a bit. I threw my head into my Aunt's neck and whimpered. "I'll have none of that! As soon as we thank this gentleman for his kindness in bringing you back here you're going straight over my knee and no dinner, straight to bed"

"Don't punish the kid" I heard Han's deep voice snap.

"And who are you to say that?" Uncle Owen snapped straight back. "Who even are you?"

"I'm Han Solo, I met Luke in Anchorhead, some kids were beating on him and tried to run off with his toy, might want to be careful who you let your nephew play with" I didn't need to look up to know Uncle Owen would be red with rage, he HATED it when people criticised him about me.

"Excuse me sir but you have no right to criticise my parenting skills towards my nephew!"

"No I understand that sir but your nephew could of been beaten to the ground and you wouldn't of known, the friend he was meant to be meeting ditched him and then he was being pushed around by bigger kids, what would you have done then? Still punished him for losing his toy, the kids knee could be broken, he couldn't even walk" all eyes fell on me, I was surprised to see Uncle Owen's face had softened a great deal, he still looked mad, but also concerned, worried almost.

"Next time some kids are beating on you, you tell them their parents have been spoken too; when we go inside I want to know who these children are, and you better thank this man as he's just saved you a sore backside and an empty stomach" and with that my uncle turned back into the homestead.

"Thank you for looking out for my baby" Aunt Beru smiled, rubbing my cheek. "Owen does care for him, he's just not great at showing it, but I'll make sure we get his knee sorted, thank you again so much Sir."

"It's no problem, you've got one heck of a nephew there" Han laughed, reaching out to ruffle my hair. "Guess this is goodbye kiddo" I suddenly felt a twinge of sadness and a pout on my lips "aw don't worry, I'm sure we'll see each other again, I've got that feeling" so did I! I smiled and gave him one last hug.

"Bye Han!" I called as we turned to go back into the homestead.

* * *

11 years later

"Hey kid?" Han turned to me as I twiddled my spoon between my fingers.

"Yea?" I asked, swallowing my mouthful of gel meat.

"Did you ever get picked on as a kid?" He asked skeptically.

"All the time" I admitted, filling my spoon up again. "Some strangers would help me, some telling them to leave, a few use to just pretend they knew me and were looking for me, although there was this really nice man who helped once, my knee was sprained and he carried me all the way back to my home, but I can't for the life of me remember his name" Han smiled at me fondly before ruffling my hair as he always did.

"He must have been one heck of a guy"

 **You bet he was! I made a breaking discovery about Luke yesterday and how he's basically all of the Disney princesses mixed together. It's in my authors note on little rebel chapter 17 (shameless plug!)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	5. animal

**Summary: Han finds Luke sobbing his sleep over the fact he killed thousands of people of the Death Star. Han wants to comfort him but struggles at first. Similar set out to chapter 1 to begin with but envelopes into something different. Han's POV**

I sat cross legged in my pilot's chair, my black boots on the floor, followed by my black jacket. I rested my head against the seats headrest and let out a tired sigh. To say I'd been struggling to comprehend the past few days was an understatement; they had been pretty hectic to say the least.

I mean rescuing a princess, helping a teenager blow up a space station, getting congratulated for blowing up said space station and watching previously mentioned teenager have a nervous breakdown because he just killed over 10,000 people, you know, all the usual stuff you do in 2 days. My aching neck was screaming at me to retire to my bunk, but I knew I had to wait for Chewie to get back from- whenever he actually went.

 _"Han"_ speak of the devil. I was finding it hard to translate his growls and roars, my head buzzing with its need for rest. _"The princess wanted me to tell you that the ceremony is tomorrow"_

"Does the kid know?" I asked, opening my tired eyes.

 _"No, he's asleep, well at least I think"_ I had offered Luke a bunk on the falcon, I mean I'd only known him for 2 days, but it was easily noticed that Luke only felt comfortable around me, the princess and Chewie. When we sat down to eat in the mess hall last night, people came to congratulate him and he said thanks, but he was so tense you could've snapped him in half. I let out a begrudging sigh before standing from chair. I knew I had to tell Luke before he had another nervous breakdown, he couldn't break down tomorrow.

"I'll go let him know, you go get some sleep" I muttered to my friend, resisting the urge to flop back into my chair and snooze.  
 _"Don't wake him if he's asleep Han, that's not very fair on him, the kid has had a rough day"_ Chewie chided as he followed me through the small passageway. I shook my head and stopped outside the closed door.

"I won't, I won't" I brushed off, entering the spare bunk room I'd leant to Luke. I waited until I couldn't hear Chewie's snivels and large footsteps before really focusing on the kid. He was sat upright, his head lolled to the side. He was still wearing his bright orange flight uniform and the blankets were in a tangled mess on the floor. The one thing that really caught my eye was his wet, tear streaked cheeks.

"Really kid?" I mumbled, picking up the blanket off the floor. "You're the only person I've ever met who's had a meltdown while they're sleeping" I began to untie the laces on his black boots, removing them and placing them on the floor. I slowly moved to the zipper that held his flight suit together.

"No!" He let out a loud scream, causing me to jolt away from the now half opened zipper. I was about to yell back when I realised his eyes were still glued shut, he was dreaming! "NO!" He let out an even louder scream, balling his hands into fists and throwing himself forward. Having quick reflexes came in handy in situations like this. I caught the kid before propping him up against the wall, shaking him to consciousness. His blue eyes flew open in pure panic, searching for a source of comfort. He latched his shaking arms around my waste and continued to sob; his cheeks burning red and his hair looked greasy with the sweat that coated it. I was a little stunned at the boy's actions, but I felt a certain urge to care for this trembling little kid.

" 'm scared" he whimpered.

"Nightmare?" I whispered, peering into his watering eyes. His lip began to tremble and he nodded weakly. I cupped his small cheek in my hand, before lifting him ever so slightly.

I sat down on his bed and rested him in my lap. He looked a little surprised at my sudden act of kindness but melted into my embrace quickly. "Don't get use to it, I'm only doing this because I can't stand seeing you upset like that L" I'd adopted the nickname for Luke, mainly because the princess' first name was Leia and that began with an L, so calling Luke L would annoy her or something- look it made more sense when I first came up with it. I continued to comfort the shivering teen, I let him cry out his tears before I pulled Luke's face from my shoulder. "Want to tell me what it was about?" Luke sucked in a hiccup like breath before nodding.

"I was frightened" he began, sniffling. I tried to suppress my laugh at the childish way he stated he was 'frightened'. "And you and Leia were there, and I was in a cage and couldn't get out, you were in there with me. Leia was holding a box of needles, and you both kept calling me an animal, you kept saying only animals murder a million people in one sitting, and you kept saying you were to treat me as one, then the whole alliance joined in, torturing me and verbally attacking me, I couldn't breathe and I wanted it to stop" he suddenly burst into tears and I hugged him tightly.

"One heck of a dream aye?" I muttered. I felt him nod against me. "L if I'm honest, if you were an animal, you'd be a baby bantha, you're that adorable"

"You think I'm adorable?" He asked quietly, a blush seeping into his face.  
"Uh-" I stuttered, shit what did I think? I mean sure he was a cute kid but- "yea, I do, I think you're very adorable, well when you're crying into my arms like a 4 year old-"

"I'm not four" he snapped tiredly. I chuckled slightly and brushed the hair from his closing eyes.

"Sure you're not Kiddo"

 **I seriously don't know what this chapter was, it went through so many changes, it started off with Leia having the nightmare and Luke getting freaked out because she was flopping around like a seal (why is that such a funny concept to me?) and then I thought nah and changed it, I really liked my last chapter, just saying, like I found it really cute. Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it... (Also please review)**  
 **\- Briar**


	6. drunk angel

**SKYSOLO FIC**  
 **Summary: Wedge and the squad 'accidentally' get Luke drunk at the party to celebrate the explosion of the Death Star, Han isn't happy and gets VERY over protective. Han's POV.**

I was on the verge of punching Wedge. He stood in front of me, sweat dripping from his face. His eyes were heavily diluted and his cheeks were as pink as the Tatooine sunset.

"Really Han I had no idea Luke was underage-" he began, rambling over excuse after excuse. The blonde, who I grasped by the arm let out a whine as I tightened my grip on him. I'd known the 19 year old for 2 days and I already had very strong feelings towards him. I felt like I should protect him at all costs, he was only a kid after all. He continued to tug away from me, his yellow jacket sliding from my sweaty grip.

"Oh no you don't" I mumbled, hopefully not loud enough for Wedge to hear. Swallowing my pride I picked Luke up and rested him on my hip, hoping my cheeks weren't burning too red. Once I was sure Wedge wasn't smirking or laughing at the boy I was carrying like a toddler, I returned to my previous, angrier state. "Sithspit! You mistook him for being 15 earlier, you KNEW he was 19 because I told you and you STILL got him drunk!" I was so angry with Luke's friend, I felt like the vein in my forehead was going to explode and bleed all over me and the squirming boy. I stared down at the babbling blonde as I heard a fit of giggles erupt from him. What the hell was he laughing at!

"Han! Don't be sad!" He giggled, fiddling with my hair. I took a quick scan of the room, doubling checking everyone else was busy dancing, drinking or both.

"You're lucky you're adorable" I huffed to him, causing him to giggle again. "Next time you decide it'll be funny to get my kiddo drunk, you'll regret it deeply" I point my free hand into the pilots face, holding Luke with my other arm tightly.

"Yes c-captain" Wedge muttered, clearly intoxicated himself. I smirked at the scared response before turning on my heal and carrying Luke back to the falcon. It was a long trek back and I was continuously having so shush Luke as he babbled all the way back, asking me strange questions such as 'why is yellow a colour?' And 'can I make a new colour?'. I could finally see Chewie's outline standing at the ramp of my ship, fiddling with some wires.

"Haaaaaaaan" Luke whined, the silence only lasting a minute, if that "this isn't my new bunk room!" No kid it wasn't, I didn't want Luke to stay in his own bunk on the base, and Antilles would be there sooner or later.

"No kid it isn't" I dismissed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaan" Luke giggled again

"Yes Luke?" I asked warily, shifting the boy into my right arm.

"I want some berries" he demanded. I almost laughed at his request, but I knew that'd only encourage him, so disguised it as a yawn.

"No Luke, you're going to bed" I stated firmly, feeling like a parent telling off their child.

 _"Han!"_ Chewie chided, turning to face us _"please tell me you didn't get the poor boy drunk!"_ I did find it funny how protective Chewie got over humans. He often referred to Luke as a cub, mainly because he was so small.

"I didn't I promise! I wouldn't want to! He's only a baby! Anyway it was one of those dumb pilots, the one who were on his team or something when they went up against the Death Star" Luke pulled on my hair tightly at the name I used to refer to him. "Alright, stop tugging" I stumbled past Chewie, scanning the passage way for the spare bunk door. Once I opened it (with my elbow might I add!) I attempted to put Luke on the cot, the boy stayed latched tight.

"Nu uh!" He pouted, gripping my shoulders tightly.

"You are mister, now take off your clothes while I get some sleepwear from my bunk or I'll take them off for you" I begged to the force (despite not believing in it) my cheeks hadn't burnt at the thought of undressing the sweet teen who sat on my hip. I shook it off and managed to pry his fingers from my white shirt before dropping him on the bed. I left the bunk, ignoring Luke's babyish whines and entered my own.

Thankfully that was only opposite the one I previously left Luke in, so if he decided he was going to through up everywhere I'd be there to support him. I didn't really look at the sleepwear I grabbed, I just grabbed them from the pile at the end of my bed. I walked back into the bunk Luke occupied, expecting to see a naked tanned body sat in front of me. At least him be topless! No I'm not a pervert! My eyes scanned over the room when I noticed Luke was still sat in his brown trousers, black shirt and yellow jacket. "I'm being serious junior, strip now or I'm taking them off for you" Luke's pout thickened and he crossed his arms further. I wouldn't admit he looked adorable.

"I don't want to" Luke whined miserably. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Chewie wasn't secretly watching before begrudgingly trudging over to him. I sat down on the bed, giving him a challenging glare, which the boy returned. I pulled Luke forward and began pulling off his jacket, earning a whine from the blonde.

"I gave you the chance, and I know you're smashed but you're not going to walk over me, you're a Skywalker, not a Hanwalker" my lame attempt at a pun made the smaller male giggle, his struggling ceasing as he flopped into my arms. I continued to remove his clothing, hoping I didn't get distracted by anything in particular as I finally pulled my night shirt over his head. It was huge on him, which made him look even more small and protectable. Ugh! Pull yourself together Solo! "There we go, much better aye?" The intoxicated baby let out a giggle and nodded, throwing his arms around my shoulders.

"Bed" I stated sternly, prying his arms away from me once again. Gosh I don't think I've ever met someone so clingy.

"My feet are cold!" He shrieked loudly, pouting again.

"Well if you get into bed then they'll warm up" I chuckled, pulling back the thin blanket. Luke would be much warmer in his new bunk on the base, at least they had REAL blankets, but Luke would be so much safer with me because- he just would.

"Rub them for me" he said, shuffling under the covers. As cute as I find the kid he wasn't going to talk to me like I was a slave.

"Ask me in the right way and MAYBE I'll consider it" I bargained, sitting to the side of the boy and crossing my legs.

"Haaan! Will you pleeeeeeeease rub my feet?" He begged. I chuckled at his big blue eyes, his pupils even huger from the excessive amount of alcohol he'd consumed that night.

"Alright moody ass" I chuckled. I leant forward and began to rub his small feet from under the blanket. "Warmer?"

"No" he answered bluntly. I rolled my eyes and let go, ignoring his whining. "Han I'm cold all over!" I can't believe this... The kid is a brat to say the least. I pushed myself against the wall, wrapping an arm around his shaking frame, huh guess he was cold.

"You're going to bed after this" I warned as I pulled him into my lap.  
"Ok!" He giggled, nestling into my neck.

"I'm so glad no one can see this" I muttered to myself, looking down at the sandy blonde hair in the process. What seemed like half an hour passed, me muttering words to Luke and him giggling in response. Finally he began to close his eyes and his breathing began to even out.

"I love you Han" he muttered tiredly. I let a chuckle escape my lips before planting a kiss on Luke's head.

"I love you too kiddo"

Next day  
"Han!" Luke beamed, bounding into the cockpit like a peppy child.  
"Hey there tyke, surprised you don't have a hangover!" I teased, spinning on my chair to face him. He was still wearing my night outfit, and his hair was a scruffy mess.

"I had a weird dream you know" he stated, sitting down in the co-pilot seat.  
"Oh really?" I laughed gently, handing him my canteen filled with water. He took a quick swig before continuing.

"You hugged me until I went to sleep, and you kissed my head, and I confessed something to you, I hope you um- don't think I'm- ya know, weird or dumb, and I-I know you're a l-lot older than me-" I grabbed a hold of his face, slamming my lips onto his thin pink ones. I focused on his blue eyes before watching them shut slowly, as I copied the blondes actions. We finally pulled away, the sensational feeling never leaving my lips.  
"No I don't"

 **I'm in the hospital at the minute. I really haven't been very well at all. I have no computer to update any new chapters but I can go over old ones like this. Not much changed just a few phrases and grammar errors since this was a rushed chapter. Anyway fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Please review)**  
 **\- Belle**


	7. brother mine 1

**Little disclaimer, someone recently DM'd me about this book and said that they really like it, I'm grateful for all the reviews I've had and all of you saying my book is cute and you look forward to more makes me soooooo happy! I'm also very open to criticism, I'm surprised I haven't had very much since my writing isn't very good, but I just wanted to say that within that DM the person said they thought I write Luke too naive, I always write about Luke being naive and like a child because that's how I like him, it's cute to me to see Han interacting with someone who isn't boisterous and loud, but someone who's sensitive and quiet, Luke can be a very strong character who can easily care for himself, these one-shots are about when he can't, not when he can, I know Leia can be a little out of character sometimes too but I do try and keep her level headed, but you can't say that Leia never had any fun with her friends while at the alliance because I don't believe that for a moment, but again that's just me personally and I respect everyone's opinions, I just wish for mine to be respected too. Also minor skysolo, they aren't officially gay nor are they together, just some tormenting Leia and Wedge use can hint to that.**

 **Summary: after Luke makes friends with the other rebellion pilots Han starts to become jealous, and gives Luke the cold shoulder, but what about when Luke falls very ill and all he wants is Han's strong arms to hold him, he wants his big brother to care for him.**

"You know Chewie" Han sighed, leaning back against the falcon "I'm so glad to be corellian, this horrid mission to an ice block of a planet is postponed and I'm not even sick, gives us time to make some good ol' modifications aye?" As the alliance were about to leave for Hoth, an extremely bad illness had began spreading throughout the pilots, before taking out several of the generals, Leia included. Luckily for Han and a few others, people from Corellia weren't affected at all, something to do with the blood they inherited. Han wasn't ashamed to say he didn't really listen, he just remembered hearing a general state people from Corellia were safe and seeing one of Luke's dumb pilot friends fist pump the air.

 _"You said it, let's just hope the farmboy doesn't get it, especially since the princess already has"_ Chewie chuckled, glancing over at his best friend from his perch on top of their ship.

"I really don't care if he gets sick, he's got all those dumb pilots to baby him now, he doesn't need us Chewie, and we don't need him, the brat is so self centered" Han knew this wasn't true at all, but he couldn't help but get angry at the mention of Luke's name. The brat had taken them for granted, left them for others, Luke rarely even attempted to talk to Han anymore, and whenever he did Han made sure to give him the cold shoulder, he didn't deserve Han's appreciation. He turned around and was about to board the falcon when a light hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see usual chocolate brown eyes faded to a swampy colour, the princess' hair pulled back into an extremely messy bun. Han studied her a little more to see she was wearing the same white dress she wore on the Death Star, a thin white blanket draped over her shaking shoulders, a tissue in her free hand.

"Whoa" Han laughed, a little surprised "never thought I'd see her worship looking like that" Leia's frown deepened at Han's reaction, her pale face plastered with anger and worry.

"That isn't funny Han" she growled, her voice very croaky "and I've only come to see you to ask if you know where Luke is?" Han rolled his eyes, why would he know where the kid was, he didn't honestly CARE where the kid was. Well he did but-

"No" he answered bluntly, attempting to turn away "and if you don't mind I'd rather not get your dumb illness" he was yet to tell the rebels he was from Corellia; it was none of their business. He heard Chewie let out a disapproving grunt.

"You're a vile person" Leia snarled, removing her hand before coughing loudly. "Luke could be sick and you are acting like you don't care"

"I don't!" He stressed "the kid means nothing to me, I only know his name is Luke, that's it, I don't even know his age!" All lies, he knew Luke was a 19 year old farmboy, he knew about Luke's aunt and uncle, he knew a lot about the kid, but no one else needed to know that.

"He's 19" Leia added bluntly, no hint of sarcasm in her face or voice "I can't believe you, when you came back to rescue us and help him, I honestly thought there was more to you then what meets the eye, obviously no-"

"General Organa!" Wedge Antilles yelled, tripping over his own feet as he ran. "Luke Skywalker collapsed in the bunks!" At the words Han felt a pinch of worry shoot through his veins, only for him to shake it off.

'You don't care for the kid' he reminded himself 'you don't care for the kid'

"I'm coming Antilles, please show me" she gasped urgently, trudging away from Han, glancing back a few times to see if he'd follow. He didn't, he just stood there and stared, a very conflicted look on his face. Wedge led her through the almost empty base, very few people stood upright and smiling. Most resided in the medbay or away in their bunk rooms, recovering from the virus. "What actually happened?" She asked, planning on her plan of action ahead.

"We were stood up just having a chat about our X-wings and he went really pale, I asked him what was wrong and he said he felt sick, I took his hand and tried to help him sit but he collapsed" Wedge explained, attempting to stay calm, unfortunately failing.

"He must have caught it awfully bad, we'll have to carry him to the Medway if he doesn't awaken" Wedge nodded, taking out his security card to open up the door to his room he use to share with Biggs Darklighter, which he now shared with Luke. He let the panel scan the card before opening the door, letting the princess enter first. Leia let out a few coughs before making her way over to the unconscious child on the floor.

She knelt down next to him, placing a shaking hand onto his sweating forehead.  
"Antilles, he's burning up. Stand beside me and put a hand under Skywalker's legs and a hand under his lower back" Leia ordered, sniffling slightly. Wedge did as he was commanded and began lifting the lower half of Luke upwards. Leia placed her right hand next to Wedge's and her left arm cradled Luke's upper body.

"He's not very heavy" Wedge commented, leaving the room sideways so they could fit the soon to be commander through.

"And I thought he looked small, he must be lighter than I" Leia whispered, listening to Luke's whimpers. Blue eyes suddenly shot open, as Luke began to whine at the uncomfortable position he was in. Strangely enough all he wanted was Han, he wanted Han to wrap his arms around him and for him to keep Luke safe but Luke knew too well Han hated him at the moment, and he wasn't sure why.

"Han-" but before he could finish he felt vomit rush up his throat, explode from his mouth, it dripped all down his chin and all over the white surface that he was facing, whatever it was. He felt heavy eyes land on him and he shifted his gaze to the right, hoping to be met with Han's face, but it was just Wedge, looking down at him with a sympathetic pout.

"Don't worry love" he heard Leia's soft voice coo "it's just the blanket I've been using to warm up, it can be washed" he slowly began to piece the puzzle together, his was being carried by Leia and Wedge, and he'd just thrown up over Leia. Now all he wanted was Han, he'd never live this down!

"Where's Han?" He croaked hoarsely. He noticed the worried glances Leia and Wedge shared.

"He's a little caught up at the minute, he may come see you later" Wedge whispered, trying to shush the pilot back to sleep.

"Don't be upset if he doesn't love, I'm sure Wes and Zev will come see you, even Hobbies and Dark" Luke knew this would happen; he knew Han didn't want to see him again. His dignity had already flown over the rainbow, so Luke forced his face into Leia's arm, a small sob escaping his body.

"H-Han doesn't want to see me, d-does he?" He whimpered sadly.

 **Hello; anyway I had a 'great' holiday if you were wanted to know. I hope this was alright and I'm sorry for so many notes, it's just this is how I like my space gays, cute! And I like the idea of Han being jealous, although I am going to write one about Luke being jealous soon. Part 2 will be up seconds later, and the only reason this is in two parts is because it was over 2000 words long and I usually have each chapter 800-1000 at a maximum, so I wanted to split it to keep it that. Anyway, fave it, follow it, do what every you want with it. (Also please review)**  
 **\- Belle**


	8. brother mine 2

**Summary: after Luke makes friends with the other rebellion pilots Han starts to become jealous, and gives Luke the cold shoulder, but what about when Luke falls very ill and all he wants is Han's strong arms to hold him, he wants his big brother to care for him.**  
 **(Two things, I'm slowly running out of ideas but I love writing this book, this is the second time I've written about our adorable sick space baby and I don't know what else to write, please leave me an idea in DM or in the reviews because I want to continue this, even if it's as vague as 'Han teaches Luke to swim or something' actually that's a good idea, well done Belle! What was the other thing? I don't remember, why are you reading this author's note, go away and find out if Han wants to see Luke!)**

Leia shrugged off the puke covered blanket, letting it drop to the floor. She'd come by and pick it up later; right now Luke needed some comforting. She began hugging Luke close, well kind of hugging him as she only really had access to his head. He began sob even louder into his friends shoulder, his dignity flying off to another galaxy. Luke already knew the alliance saw him as a child, despite him being the one who blew up the Death Star, so most of the pilots would've found this sweet, which worked in Luke's favour sometimes.

"C'mon now Hun" Leia comforted. "Han is- he's just- well"

"What she means is" they heard a voice call. Leia and Wedge looked up to see Han jogging towards them "I'd be there for the kiddo any day of the week, whether he's dying of illness or just being an attention seeking brat, I'll always have time for you" Luke looked up to see Han's hand brush his fringe away from his face, before scooping up the shivering child. "You be grateful you mean something to me, this is costing me my dignity, tyke" Han muttered sending Leia a death glare as she cooed loudly.

"I can't hit the princess but as soon as Luke is in his road to recovery I'm going to knock your teeth out Antilles" Han threatened, Wedge's chuckles hard to disguise.

"I'm just laughing because you two are covered in a 19 year old' sick and I'm-" Leia cut him off, wiping the puke off her shoulder and onto Wedge's front. The pilot gasped, spitting into his hand and placing it on the princess' shoulder.

"You're so gross" she laughed, happily messing around in front of her three friends. Well Wedge and her weren't exactly friends but they got on very well, mainly for Luke, so she was more than happy to goof off in front of him.

"Um I think you two have failed to remember we have a sick baby to get to the medbay" Han snapped impatiently, rubbing Luke's shaking frame. His cries had quietened to little sniffles, he felt so much safer in Han's arms.

"Awe, is he your sick baby?" Leia mocked, stopping halfway to sneeze.

"He's MY sick little brother yes" Han retorted, turning on his heel and strutting ahead. Hey if your dignity is dead, may as well wear your embarrassment with pride.

"Thankfully Luke will recover, I'm doubting your dignity will" Wes Janson laughed from his bunk doorway. He stood dressed in his uniform, a wet towel across his forehead.

"Hopefully none of you will recover" Han muttered, steadying Luke who sat in the crook of his arm. "Why do you guys make the medbay so far away?"

"Because" Wedge laughed, catching up the two "we want to watch this go on for a while"

"Would you rather me drop him and leave you guys to carry him?" Han threatened jokingly, finally giving in to the torment. Luke let out a little shriek, burying his head into Han's shoulder. "I'm kidding, I'd never drop you L" at the comforting feel of Han's heartbeat next to his head, Luke drifted off to sleep.

A few weeks later  
"Haaaaaaan!" Luke called in a sing-song voice, bouncing into the hanger bay "Han I'm better!" A few of the other pilots chuckled as the enthusiasm shone from the boy, one of the things Han had missed while Luke had been ill. Han descended from the falcon, a jog in his step.

"Nice to see you up and energised again" he chuckled, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Thanks, thank you for helping me and coming to see me everyday" Luke mumbled sheepishly. Han had to remember that now Luke was better, he wouldn't accept any baby talk from anyone, which Han was fine with, he needed to start rebuilding his reputation anyway, he just didn't want to lose him again.

"Wouldn't want my life to get boring would you?" Han teased, wrapping an arm around Luke. "Now if you promise not to puke on my ship you can come sit and watch this holo-movie with me, it's called 'the tusken revenge' it's good so far"

"Is it a horror?" Luke asked, letting Han guide him up the ramp to the falcon. Han nodded in confirmation, sitting down next to Luke. "Then I make no promises"

 **Aw happy endings are so... so them.**  
 **My trip to Gran Canaria wasn't all that bad; I made a new friend called Stephanie who collects bugs, so that's a thing. I just didn't get on with my family and I couldn't update anything on here, but I'm back now with four more days until year 10 (yay) anyway, fave it, follow it, do whatever you want with it (also please review)**  
 **Oh by the way! I have a new book out called "little rebel" and basically Luke gets turned into a little kid and Han, Leia, Wedge, Wes and the others have to find a way to get him back to normal while looking after him in the process, go read it, please. (I'm a British after all, can't forget my manners lmao)**  
 **\- Briar**


	9. why is it called HOT-h anyway?

**High school Skysolo**  
 **Modern AU! 16 year old Luke and 18 year old Han discuss how they got the scars on their bodies. Han realises how much the silly blonde means to him, and let's him know that. Han's POV.**

"Hey angel!" I called, walking straight into bedroom of my 16 year old boyfriend. His sister had just let me in, and told me to just head straight up here. Thankfully his parents weren't home, otherwise they'd have sent Leia to sit in here and make sure I didn't steal Luke's innocence, which I wouldn't! Yet...

"Oh, hello" he mumbled groggily, sitting up against his batman poster. His joker impression was so spot on it wasn't even funny how good it was, he may as well have BEEN the joker! I made my way over to him, planting soft kisses all over his face. The only people who ever saw this side of me was Luke, his sister Leia, his parents and our best friends Lando, Biggs and Wedge. Luke may have been your usual Californian teen but to me he was a prince, he was MY prince too. He deserved to be treated like one, by everyone.

In all honesty he was the prince of our group, the rebellion we called ourselves, banding together against the bullies and the horrible teacher. Biggs, Lando and Wedge were all 17, I had just turned 18, and Luke being so bright was a grade ahead of where he should be, only just gone 16. Being the baby in the year Luke had always been a target for bullies, such as Fixer, Deak and Tank, teacher such as Palpatine and Maul, both creeps. He needed the protection the three of us provided.

After I'd finished plastering his face with kisses I handed him a get well soon card and sat down next to him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders I watched him open up the envelope to reveal the small blue card with a white crown on the front. Upon opening it, it read "to my prince, hurry up and get your ass better so I can snog that cute face of yours, love from Han" I thought it was pretty funny, and by the way Luke pecked my cheek so did he.

"Sorry it took so long to get here, I got a little caught up with Chewie, chewing up his chew toys again" Chewie was my dog I'd rescued from a horrid household. I use to clean cars for some extra money (not to spoil Luke or anything) and I'd seen the kids beating the poor pup up and I immediately took owner ship. Luke loved him, and Chewie loved Luke, that's all that mattered to me, my best pal and my angel got along. "If he were here right now he'd probably bark at me in protest, anyway, how's my sick prince feeling?"

"Are you sure you weren't buying that card last minute?!" Leia yelled, her head barely visible in the room across the hallway, both doors open.

"Shut it you!" I yelled back, looking over my shoulder at the open doorway. My vision was brought back to Luke as I heard him chuckle. "Is the precious angel laughing at me? My! None of our friends are so bold!"

"That's because you have none!" Leia laughed now standing in the doorway. "Mum messaged me asking if you still needed a new pencil sharpener?"

"I don't, Lando gave me his" Luke yawned, leaning against my shoulder. I picked up the cold rag that lay in Luke's lap and folded it neatly, placing it on his burning forehead. As Luke went to move it to suit his head the blanket that he had wrapped around him fell, showing off his bare arms. He whimpered at the cold impact and I swear I heard my heart crack, Luke's lip could be stuck out in a small pout and I'd melt over it, but I tried my best not to, I couldn't go too soft.

I was about to pick it back up and wrap it around him when I noticed his extremely scarred arms, which was something else that made my heart break. That's right, Luke had been very suicidal before I'd met him, he had a loving family and a lovely house, but he was picked on by nearly everyone, that was until I had had enough and put a stop to it. My angel was safe with me, I'd protect him from anybody who even looked at him funny. I was about to brush it off as nothing I hadn't seen before but I had noticed a few of his scars weren't fresh, or even remotely new, some looked extremely old!

"What the hell did you get up before high school for all these then Mr. Skywalker?" I asked, dragging my finger down each one. The wet rag fell over his eyes, which he yanked away with his other hand.

"It's nothing, they're just scars from when I used to play fight" he chuckled nervously, forcefully pulling away from me. He never did that unless he had a secret. I looked back to the doorway, expecting for Leia's help, only to see she'd left.

"They look a bit big for that, tell me about these fights" I pressed, wrapping the blanket around us both now.

"Well you see this one" he pointed to a long one on his arm, the one that had first caught my attention. "This is from when Fixer pushed me off a small hill, I was probably about 6, my uncle, who was babysitting me, went mad at his parents, and it cut my arm open!" Anger burnt in my stomach at the thought of someone hurting my angel, my sweet little angel.

"What happened?"

"Well Fixer who was about 7, made me stand on the edge of the hill, it was pretty impressive, for Cali the view was great, and of course I didn't realise I was about to be shoved by all the others and I fell into the bushes below, if I hadn't I probably would've snapped my neck, but I managed to escape with just cutting open my arm and cracking open my head" he lifted up his fringe to show me a long scar, clearly butterfly stitched. I traced my finger over my perfect boyfriends face, rubbing the scar gently. He matched my action, rubbing his hand over a scar on my chin.

"You know that if I was there I would've beaten them up" I chuckled, planting a kiss on the long scar. I'd been the one to finally put an end to Fixer, Tank, Deak and Windy. I can still remember that day clearly, Luke crying against the lockers as Fixer stood with a pair of scissors, pressing deep into Luke's beautiful olive skin. The blood had turned his white t-shirt red, and one teacher even watched as Tank had punched Luke in the cheek. That had been the final straw.

"Okay that's enough" I had yelled, grabbing Fixer by the shirt and yanking the scissors out of his hand. "You leave the boy alone now or you'll find these scissors up your ass" I chuckled at the memory; Luke's tear streaked face had been shoved into my chest in a hug before you could utter the word thanks.

"Leia usually did that, she was constantly chasing off my bullies, day in day out, then I moved ahead in school and she wasn't around to stop them, thankfully I had the best dude in the world come to my rescue"

"Always there to protect my baby brother!" The teenager called from wherever she was.

"He's my baby!" I yelled defensively, leaning my head onto his. "He's your little brother!"

"I'm her TWIN brother!" Luke butted in, now collapsed in my lap.

"What about this one?" I asked, pointing to one that laced his collar bone.

"Now there's a story! I was jumping on the bed, doing back flips and everything! And my dad says 'Luke if you don't stop that I'm going to have you over my knee!' And of course I didn't stop, so just as he's about to grab me I did a back flip and fell off the bed, landing on my collarbone, snapping it in two! I also pulled all the muscle so they had to operate, I don't actually remember why but I remember how painful it was"

"Naughty" I laughed, not noticing Leia enter the room.

"Have you seen the one of his stomach?" At the mention of it, Luke went bright red.  
"He doesn't need to see that one Leia" he mumbled, firmly clutching his shirt.

"Not even for me?" I fake pouted.

"He fell off his bike, went straight into a tree, and a squirrel attacked him, scratching his stomach, REALLY badly!"

"Oh shut up! At least I didn't cut open my thumb on a sweetcorn can!" Luke retorted, his voice muffled by my shirt.

"Now now children" I chided as Leia sat on the double bed next to us.  
"Well Mr. Solo! How did you get that one?" She asked, pointing to my chin. Luke, who had finally peeked out from his hiding place mumbled.

"Yes actually, I want to know too" I pulled him up right and sat him on my lap, his blond head supporting my chin.

"Well, you know how I use to have a job at a department store? Well I was fumbling with my seatbelt and lost control of the wheel, went straight into a telephone pole, I didn't really go through too many bad injuries, this one just needed a little emergency surgery" Leia began to tut at me as Luke just laughed.

"How am I meant to trust you can drive Luke to school and back now?" Leia asked skeptically, placing a hand on her brother's knee.

"How are we meant to trust you can cook Miss 'I cut my thumb open on a sweetcorn can'" I taunted, passing Luke a tissue as his nose began to run. "Kiddo if all you have is a cold, why don't we go out? Get some ice cream, might make you feel better"

"No way! I'm in charge and he's sick-"

"Sweetcorn"

"Ok have fun!" She smiled, jumping off the bed and leaving the room. I knew I could use that against her in the future, she never took failing lightly.

"Come on sleepyhead, shoes on" I smirked, kissing his chapped lips.

"Babe?" Luke asked, sticking out his feet after I picked up his converse.

"Mhm?" I asked, shoving his strangely small feet into the black shoes.

"Why is the ice cream place called Hoth? Like HOT-h? It makes no sense!"

"Well why don't you file a complaint when we get there? But first let me get ice cream, yo princess!" I yelled into Leia's room, picking up Luke's phone and putting it in my pocket. "You coming?"

"Only if we stay clear of telephone poles!"

"I'll make sure there's no sweetcorn cans either!"

"You two are awful" Luke muttered, he may have been seen as the youngest but he could be the maturest. I grabbed his hand and wrapped my arm around his waist, kissing his cheek in the process.

"C'mon shortie, can't keep her highness waiting!" Luke laughed at my comment, snuggling into me as we walked.

"I love you"

"I know" I teased, grabbing him by the waste and pulling him up to eye contact "I love you too"

 **This isn't very good, I was very sleep deprived when I wrote it. I legit just wrote as a backup in case I get extreme writers block and can't think of anything to write about. I'm so tired I can't even be bothered with my catchphrase ending. See ya.**  
 **\- Briar x**


	10. swimming and sleeping

**Skysolo**  
 **Another modern AU! I promise this won't become a book of AU's but I liked this idea. Also! I live in England, and in England you can't even start learning to drive until you're 17, so if I say Luke and Leia can't drive, they can't drive.**  
 **Summary: After a traumatic event at the age of 11 Luke hates swimming, but when Biggs hosts a pool party for the twins 16th birthday, he doesn't know what else to do other than go. Han's POV.**

"I'm just saying" Leia moaned as she slumped in the back of my car. "Being the older twin I should get to open my gifts first!" It was the 23rd of September and the twins' birthday was days away, I already had the actual day planned with Luke but one of our closest friends had arranged a pool party for the two. Leia wanted to go, Luke only wanted to go out of politeness, and I wanted to go because I needed to make sure Luke was safe, not after last time he went swimming.

"Well for one" I answered. "You aren't the older twin, two you're tuning 16, don't you get money now? And three, Luke's cuter than you, so by default he wins"

"I'm offended!" She mocked, kicking the back of my chair. "We all know I'm really the older twin, my maturity levels against Luke's are so high, and yes that means that when I open all the money I can go and spend it while Luke's opening his money, or whatever dumb chain you get him, just because he's cuter doesn't mean he wins" I smirked at her remark, I always bought Luke chains to attach to his school bag, most had personal engravings on them from me to him, but one in particular was a message on how brave he was. I wasn't usually all soft and lovey, but when it came to Luke and his struggles I was always there for him, it was my job as his boyfriend.

"What time does Luke get out again?" I asked, rolling my eyes as Leia rolled down the window and waved to her friends who passed by.  
"Leia! Better be careful you don't end up in Solo's bed tonight!" One of them yelled playfully. "See you at the party!"  
"He's my brothers boyfriend you asses!" She yelled back before rolling up the window "at 3:15, he had-"  
"Chemistry and they're most likely packing up the experiments equipment, yes I know my own boyfriend" I cut her off, staring impatiently for Luke. I'd watched everybody leave the school building and one person I didn't see was Fixer, which meant he was still inside, with my Luke. I checked my phone and saw it was 3:12, not too long to go. My smile widened at the daft picture of Luke on my lock screen. He was smiling, wearing Leia's Halloween cat ears, and sitting on my lap. My head had been cut off but I remembered that day so clearly. Leia had been going to a Halloween party and we were stealing parts of her costume while she was getting ready, Luke and I were planning to stay in and watch scary movies, which ended in me staying the night. Staring at the picture made me realise I hadn't seen my angel all day, I had no classes with Luke on a Friday, I only saw him during lunch, and today he was in a lecture so I missed him then too, that just meant we had to spend extra time together at this party.

"You sure we don't have to go home to get anything?" I asked her once again, glancing at her using my rear view mirror.

"No, we both brought our things to school, Luke has our money for us to get home" that felt like a punch to the gut, I would've happily dropped the twins back off at home but my parents had requested I stay at their place for the weekend to discuss their move to Arizona, which I'd agreed to as I rarely saw them anymore. (Happens when you're parents kick you out for not wanting to be a doctor) I watched as three more teens left the building, the first two unrecognisable but the third one had that beautiful mop of blond hair and those blue eyes that made me smile Luke came walking out of the gates, his school bag on his back and another bag in his hand. I got out of the car and went straight towards him, finally noticing his tears and his bloody cheek.

"Who do I need to kill?!" I asked as I took his bag and threw it into the back of my car. When his arms were free he pushed himself into my arms, letting a few whimpers escape his mouth.

"Fixer happened, I was getting my stuff from the locker and he saw I had a 20 note on me, so me and Leia can get a taxi home from the party, he slammed my head into the locker, pushed me and ran off with it" I could feel my blood boiling as the scene came together in my head. Fixer rarely picked on Luke anymore, but he still had his ways, those ways usually occurred when I wasn't around to protect Luke.

"C'mon, let's go and have some fun, push your sister in the pool a few times, I'll take you home" I comforted, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"But your parents-"

"I haven't seen them in six months angel, one extra hour won't change anything" He hugged me tightly before pulling away and getting in the passenger seat.  
"What happened to your face?!" Leia shrieked as we began driving.

"Fixer happened" Luke sighed miserably, dragging a finger down the window.

"Chin up! We're going swimming!" She smiled, her smile faltering quickly. "You know we'll be there to support you in the water right? Fixer won't be allowed near you"

"He'll still be there, what if he tries to do it again?" Leia had briefly explained to me of the issues Luke had with swimming, he could swim, he was a decent swimmer, but he'd almost drowned at age 11, and that had scarred him for life. The rest of the drive was spent blasting music from my aux, Leia 'singing' in the back in an attempt to make Luke smile, which it thankfully did. Just as the last song of the album finished we pulled up at Biggs'.

The driveway was quiet at the moment, but I knew later that night it would be rammed. The only cars there were Lando's and Wedge's, as well as Biggs' and his parents. I reversed onto the driveway, forgetting I'd be blocked in later but it didn't matter, as long as I was down at my parents for 1am I had time to run the twins home and get down to them. Leia was the first to get out, grabbing her light purple bag and slamming the door shut with force. Both Luke and I rolled our eyes at the females excited behaviour, Leia would never admit she liked our friends and the attention they gave her, but it was blatantly obvious she did. I got out the car and grabbed my bag, followed by handing Luke his own. I intertwined our fingers together and kissed his scraped cheek.

"Kisses off you make everything better" Luke giggled, leaning into my side.

"Don't go all cute on me, you know I can't resist those eyes" I teased, pulling my hand away and wrapping it around his waist instead.

"Hey you two" Lando smirked, wandering over to us with a tray of shot glasses in his hands. He was wearing nothing but his shorts, as most guys would be doing tonight, nobody better be looking at my angel. "I think someone needs to go reassure Biggs this will actually work out, he's pretty adamant inviting so many people it's going to fail"

"I'll go, it won't fail" Luke said, standing on his tip toes to kiss my cheek before walking into the house, leaving me and Lando alone.

"You've gotta help me watch Luke tonight" I said immediately, waiting for the sound of the door shutting before opening my mouth.

"Fixer's coming, I don't know why that dickhead has it in for Luke, the kid is innocent" Lando snarled in disgust, I nodded in full agreement; Luke was the most innocent person I knew.

"The whole group are sociopaths, and people say Wes is crazy, spend a day with Tank and it's enough to make you go barmy" I commented, rounding the corner of the house and opening the door for him.

"Exactly, what happened to Luke's face? He didn't have that big scratch in English this morning"

"Fixer" I grumbled, placing my hand on the downstairs bathroom door handle. "Pushed him into the locker and then onto the floor, I have a right mind to drown him tonight"

"Don't do that" Lando laughed "then who will protect Luke from everyone if you're in prison?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged, opening the door to get changed. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, we helped set out food and Wedge and I had the job of occupying Luke and Leia while gift wrapping went on upstairs. It wasn't long before cars began piling up outside and the twins had a respective amount of gifts and cards each stacked away in Biggs' bedroom. Luke and I were sat at a table outside when Fixer and his girlfriend emerged from the conservatory. A placed my hand on top of his, giving him a look to warn him.

"Oh look Camie, looks like we're the only real couple here" Fixer smirked as they strode past us. I immediately stood and gave him a shove, watching him topple into the water.

"Look at that Luke, I think I just spotted a frog in the water" wasn't one of my best insults but it made Luke giggle, which was music to my ears.

"You think you're so 'ard Solo!" His girlfriend shrieked, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Nobody talks like that, don't dumb yourself down and act like a chav for them" I snorted, sitting back down next to Luke. The girl slid into the water and they both swam off, surprisingly keeping their distance for the majority of the night. The night passed quickly and Luke still hadn't gotten in the pool, and people were starting to notice.

"What's the matter? Can't swim?" Deak teased as he trotted past, the only reason I didn't give him a good shove was because Leia was hovering at the pool edge with one of her friends.

"I'm going to get in for a little bit, and you're coming" I smirked, holding out my hand for the teenager. Luke stared at it in disgust, shaking his head vigorously.

"I am not getting in" Luke huffed, holding a strong pout that he knew won me over most of the time, but not today. I turned and looked at Wedge, Wes and Lando pushing each other's heads under the water, as well as Biggs' and Zev downing their drinks over at the mini bar.

"Come on, I'll hand your hand the whole time, Fixer isn't coming near you, Leia will kick his ass if he does, you don't want to know what I'll do" I comforted, pulling him up from his slouching position.

"No" he whined, pulling his hand away from me.

"You're getting in one way or another, so you can either let me help you, or your sister will drag you in by the ankle" I chuckled, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Come on angel"

"Fine, but I'm only standing in the shallow bit" he grumbled, letting me kiss his thin pink lips after he finished talking. I stepped down into the water, the cold impact sending a shiver up my spine, but I remained composed for Luke's sake. I held both his hands tightly and watched him slide one foot into the step, followed by his other one. "Ok I'm done I'm getting-" but he couldn't finish his sentence as I pulled him in.  
He let out a shriek and wrapped his bony arms and legs around my waist and neck, burying his head into my neck out of sheer panic.

"You're the worst!" He yelled.

"You love me really!" I laughed, holding him tightly around the waist.

"That's one way of getting him in" Leia laughed, swimming over to us.

"Really? He was afraid of getting in the water?" Fixer snorted from his place at the pool edge, everyone had starred as I pulled Luke in, but now everyone was silent too.

"You know full well why he hates swimming!" Wedge yelled, swimming over to us.

"You tried to drown the poor thing when he was- was it 10?" Lando added.

"11" Leia corrected "do you remember that day Fixer? That was the day I kicked your ass for hurting my little brother"

"The only reason I invited you was because I was forced to" Biggs added "my dad is your father's boss, I'm sure I may have some control over all of that if you keep picking on one of my best friends like this"

"Not to mentioned the £20 note you stole earlier" I finally finished, rubbing Luke's head gently as he sniffled into my shoulder.

"I-" he began before glaring in our direction "oh whatever, come on let's go" and Fixer, Camie, Deak and Tank stormed off in silence. Wes turned the music back up and slowly everyone went back to their own conversations.

"I'm sorry I pulled you in" I chuckled; planting 5 kisses on the Luke's wet head.

"It's alright, I'm kinda glad you did, now everyone can see how horrible Fixer really is" he giggled, lifting his head after I'd finished littering it with kisses.

"So does that mean I can let go of you now?" I asked, slowly loosing three of my fingers that clutched the back of his thigh.

"No!" He gasped, tightening his grip around my back.

"I'm playing angel" I laughed, regripping his thin legs. The rest of the night seemed to fly by, most of it spent in the water, Luke wrapped around me like a baby koala, but slowly everyone seemed to leave, saying goodbye to the twins and wishing them a happy birthday. All of a sudden it was just, Luke, Leia, Lando, Zev, Hobbie, Wes, Wedge, Biggs, Winter and I left.

"I'll see you on Monday Luke, have a good birthday Leia!" Hobbie called as he and Zev left the house.

"Have a great weekend with your folks Solo" Lando sarcastically stated, watching as I dried off Luke's shoulders.

"I'm so looking forward to it" I replied with an eye roll. "It's just going to be one final lecture about how being a doctor would benefit me before they move"

"I'm going to wait in the car, don't be too long, mum and dad want us back for 11:45!" Leia called "thanks for the great night Biggs, I'll see you on Monday Winter!" The pale girl waved goodbye as she left the house to help Wedge clean up outside. I wrapped a towel around Luke's waist and pulled him to my eye level, kissing his lips softly.

"Thanks for this Biggs, I had fun" Luke yawned, wrapping his arms around me tiredly.

"No problem- Han he's fallen asleep" Biggs laughed, handing me the bag filled with cards and gifts. This will be easy to explain to his parents.

"Cheers, I'll see you guys on Monday, if I survive the weekend" we all shared a laugh before I left and quietly fastened Luke into the front seat.

"Awe" Leia cooed. "I bet he's shattered"

"He is" I chuckled, starting up the car and beginning the route to their house. The drive was spent in silence, with the occasional adorable snore from Luke. Finally we arrived at their house, Leia collect both her own bags as well as Luke's, as I carried him to the door.

"Good evening Mr. Solo" Mr. Skywalker stated sternly, standing aside to let Leia in.

"Hello, umm- Luke fell asleep on the way home-" I was cut off by the man taking Luke from me. I kissed the tip of my hand and placed it on his lips.

"Tell him I hope he has had a good night and I'll see him on Monday, and tell him I love him"

"Yes, I will" and for the first time ever, I saw Anakin Skywalker smile.

 **Does anyone want this to be a real book? I think I should make it a real book, but that's if you guys want that. Anyway fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**  
 **\- Briar x**


	11. Little commander

**Summary: after facing Vader on Bespin Luke begins to suffer the burden of finding out about his parentage and his destiny. With Han in carbonate and Leia so close to the council who will he turn to in his downward spiral of depression?**

Luke sat with his knees to his chest staring into the dark void of his mind as Wedge began to fall sleep. After Leia had woken Luke up from horrible nightmares twelve times in a row in the space of two weeks she had forced him bunk with his right hand, in case he 'hurt himself'. Wedge was one of his best friends and he would trust the guy with his life, but nobody was allowed to know his secret. Leia would tell the council and he'd be killed for being an imperial spy of some sort and if Han was even there for him to tell he would most likely shoot him too. Luke didn't want to feel these bitter feelings towards his friends, they hadn't done anything wrong, it was his fault for being the spawn of a tyrant.

"Luke" Wedge hissed tiredly, suddenly sat up and staring at his Commander without the younger of the two even realising. "Go to bed"

"Since when did you get to boss me about?" Luke snapped, glaring at his only trustable friend. The 22 year old knew his emotions had been hit and miss since Bespin, some days he felt like he was getting over the whole ordeal, others he just wanted somebody to hold him while he cried his heart out and sometimes he was a satanic spawn himself.

"Alright moodyass" Wedge muttered, learning to leave his friend alone when he was acting like a brat.

"Look Wedge I'm sorry, I'm just- a little worried" the blond admitted. He rested his head on top of his knees and groaned. He was Luke Skywalker! Jedi in training, commander of the Rogues and rebellion hero, he was no supposed to be whimpering into his knees like a child.

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm going to keep having nightmares about Vader" he sniffled, forgetting Wedge, as well as everybody else, who was oblivious to the Father and Son issue.

"Do you think maybe you'll feel better if you tell me what happened between you and Vader?" He asked, slowly letting his feet come into contact with the cold floor, jogging across the room to sit with his younger commander.

"You will hate me Wedge, you'll never want to see me again, you'll leave me to my nightmares" Luke whispered, lifting his head slightly to reveal the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Wedge was slightly taken back, he had only seen Luke cry a few times and the last time had definitely been over a year ago. While wrapping one arm around the boy Wedge used his other hand to wipe a tear from Luke's cheek.

"I could never hate you, I have to look after you because of all these night terrors so I'm afraid you're stuck with me, and I'd never leave you to a bad dream, I'd jump into that stupid little head of yours and kick Vader's ass" Luke smiled and automatically leant into his friend, his mood changing from satanic spawn to clingy and teary.

"Please do, tell him to get the fuck out of my head" Luke chuckled, allowing Wedge to wipe his tears away.

"Anything for my little commander, but I still think you will benefit from telling somebody. If not me then Leia, and if not Leia then Chewbacca but you should tell somebody Luke"

"Wedge? How old are you?"

"I'm 25 why?"

"Adopt me" The dark haired man couldn't stop his roar of laughing at the extremely serious expression that crossed Luke's face. "Come on! Having me as a son wouldn't be that bad would it?"

"Luke there is a three year age difference between us! Nobody would ever believe it to be social acceptable for me to adopt you, you're still my best friend" Luke huffed in sheer defiance but nodded, staring at his hands as a few words echoed around his head.

'I am your father' he heard a faint whisper as a breeze brushed through the room. Luke shuddered and shoved his face into Wedge's shoulder.

"Do you have nightmares about him cutting off your hand?"

"Yes" Luke mumbled, a new wave of tears flowing down his face. Wedge immediately began wiping Luke's cheeks, very experienced in how to comfort the blond commander.

"Luke it's going to be okay, I'm going to stay here all night until you fall asleep, and when you wake up with a nightmare I'll be here and when you go back to sleep from the nightmare, I'll be here" he promised, parting Luke's hair in an attempt to gently caress him to sleep. He never got a reply from Luke as he finally drifted into slumber, his breathing evening out and his tears slowing down almost immediately. Wedge waited around 30 minutes as Luke continued to sleep peacefully in his arms, the small boy fitting under Wedge's arm like a jigsaw puzzle. Wedge was about to drop to sleep himself when Luke let out an uncomfortable whine. The lieutenant pilot immediately began rocking his commander back and forth, attempting to calm him down in his moment of vulnerability.

"Luke what did I tell you? I'm here kiddo" he soothed, realising just how mortified Luke would be if he wasn't so upset.

"Wedge I can't take it! It's eating me up inside!" Luke bawled, wrapping his arms around Wedge's neck as he sobbed. Wedge just pulled him into a hug; previously mentioned he had seen Luke cry before, when he'd first met the boy he cried on the night of the Death Star celebration, he had cried when they mourned the pilots they lost, one of them being Luke's childhood best friend. Hell he had seen Luke cry over a lot of things but out of all 3 years of knowing him Wedge had never seen Luke cry his eyes out like this, he was generally hurt.

"You're going to tell me what happened on Bespin. I don't like telling you what to do because even though you're the youngest member of rogue squadron and you're the smallest in size you're still an adult and I prefer to treat you as one, but not when you're not acting like a mature adult and are damaging yourself by keeping this in, so you are going to tell me" Luke stared at his friend with his big watery blue eyes before letting out a shaky breath.

"Darth Vader is my father and I didn't want to tell any of you because you guys will think I'm an imperial spy and won't trust me anymore, I'll never be allowed to go on anymore missions and Han is going to HATE me when he's back. I didn't even know but Ben Kenobi lied to me. He said Darth Vader murdered Anakin Skywalker but Vader and Anakin are the same person-"

"Luke take a breath please" Wedge cut him off, allowing Luke to take a deep breath. While Luke sucked in the air to clear his lungs Wedge attempted to process the information.

"You don't hate me?" Luke whimpered causing Wedge to smile sympathetically.

"If anything I like you more for being honest and feeling you could tell me. Luke you're such a nice person to everybody and I'm sure nobody will judge you if you tell anyone else. If you don't want I won't force you but it might help" Luke just nodded his head, Wedge's words going in one ear and out the other.

"Wedge will you stay here though? Just for tonight just in case?" He asked sheepishly, ignoring the smirk that covered the elders face.  
"Just for you little commander, now go to sleep"

* * *

 **I feel like this was pretty cute, it's the middle of the night over here and I'm sleep deprived, which is the only time I write for this book. Last chapter was awful and I am considering taking it down because it made me sick when I re-read it, and that's not just me belittling my own work, that was low on my standards. We have Wedge and Luke this time! I love Wedge, he is one of my favourite characters and I don't know why, he isn't a main character and probably has about 15 lines in the whole franchise if that but I just really like him.**  
 **Here is the review from last chapter.**  
 **Reyella: nice.**  
 **Me: to generous even with nice XD.**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it.**  
 **\- Briar x**


	12. Be careful who you pick on

**Summary: When on a mission on Tatooine, Han and Luke take shelter in Luke's childhood home, where a very unfortunate note is found. Han decides that the notes owner needs a little talking too. In Han's POV.**  
 **Characters: Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Fixer and Camie.**

"Han I can't walk much further" Luke panted, grabbing my hand to catch my attention. "We won't make it back to the ship and we need to take shelter before the tuskens come out" Luke had been asked to go on a mission back to Tatooine and I had insisted I take him, Luke had been very down recently although he never told us why and he needed to be safe, especially on the a planet like this. We had found the memory chip from the unfortunate band of rebels who were slaughtered by tusken raiders and the trip back to the falcon was serving to be a lot longer than anticipated.

"Where are we going to take shelter hotshot? I'll carry you if you're too tired to walk" I was expecting the 19 year old to laugh and continue his trek behind me, but the boy stood still and raised his arms, clearly exhausted beyond belief. I turned on my foot and wrapped my muscular arms around his midsection, allowing him to wrap his legs around my waist and his arms around my shoulders. The two big suns were beginning to set and the long walk was enough to tire out a littleun like Luke as I often called him. The sand started to swirl at my feet as I kicked at it a little, warm dust filling my boots and itching my skin. We continued to walk as Luke made himself comfy in my hold, silence drawing over the two of us; he couldn't fall asleep. "We've got to get back to the ship now Luke, I've got to put you down"

"I feel really really sick, we've been walking for way too long" he whimpered, peering up at me with big blue eyes the little brat used to get his own way. I sighed and nodded, wrapping my arms tighter around his small body. "We can always take shelter in my old home if you'd like, there are beds and we had emergency rations for droughts so there will be food too-"

"We're going back to the ship and back to meet up with the alliance and that's that. I'm tired too but-" I was cut off by the sound of an angry tusken raider in the distance, his squawking filling my ears as I made out his thin outline several metres behind us. "How far away is it?" Luke gave me a look of triumph when something finally hit me. "No we aren't going back there, where did that crazy old man live? We can go there. I'm not having you upset, well even more upset then you've been lately" despite my cold exterior towards Luke I cared about him a lot, he was still a child in a lot of ways. It was easily noticeable he'd been coddled through childhood and was overly naive about almost everything that didn't involve mechanics, flying and ships, which seemed to be the only thing the boy was a pro at.

"Yes I'll get upset, I didn't even have a chance to bury their bodies but it's the safest place to go, it's big and there's food, I know Ben didn't stock much because the tea he gave me when I use to visit privately was absolutely disgusting" Luke commented with a wrinkled nose, causing me to smile.

"Alright, but if you start to cry there won't be much I can do about it, I'm not a sympathetic person" I brushed aside, turning in the direction Luke point out to me.

"Your not but your carrying me because I'm a bit tired?"

"I'm carrying you because you're a little boy who missed his nap this afternoon" I teased, knowing full well Luke absolutely detested being spoken to like a child. He pulled a face at me before it broke into a little smile.

* * *

The walk was proving to be a lot quicker then I had imagined, Luke and I talked about different mechanical updates we could make on the falcon and different mission that the council had planned for the blond.

"I can walk for a bit if you want, we aren't too far and my legs are feelings better" I nodded and placed him back on the floor, making sure he walked ahead of me so I could see him.

"You know you told me you were picked on as a kid?" Luke looked over his shoulder and nodded slightly, his eyes cascading to the floor. "Do you think we'll see any of them?"

"Maybe Windy since his moisture farm isn't too far from mine, he was more of a frenemy then a bully, he was friends with me when it suited him but pretended to hate me when we were with Fixer and Tank, the two who generally hated me"

"They still on planet? I think I'd fancy meeting these people" I spat, turning to make sure we hadn't been followed by any tuskens.

"Tank left for the imperial academy, Biggs said he stayed there and graduated. Fixer still lives in anchorhead, before joining the rebellion Fixer said he planned on proposing to his girlfriend, whether that happened in the end I'm not so sure-" Luke abruptly stopped causing me to walk into him. I looked up to see the burnt remains of a moisture farm, it looked as if it'd been raided numerous times being left for so long. The one thing that most definitely caught my eye were the two corpses lying on the steps to what I assumed to be the garage.

"You holding up?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"So far" he breathed, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Would you like to bury them now? Or would you like to wait until tomorrow morning after you've slept a little?"

"We should turn on the power and finding something to eat, then we can bury them and go to bed" Luke instructed, noticeably blinking away his tears as he walked down into the garage, I followed silently. I saw scattered piece of metal, screws, tools and much more across the floor, carefully placing my feet to avoid stepping on anything. My eyes finally landed on a toy ship, which Luke seemed to wander past as he walked.

"Was this yours?" I asked, bending down to pick it up. He looked at me with a weak smile on his face, nodding as he took it from my hands.

"I'm pretty sure this was my favourite toy ship at the time, I think my opinion has changed now I flew a real X-Wing"

"You had an X-Wing model?" I asked, guiding him out onto a walkway.

"I did, I had a lot of ships, I even had a TIE-fighter for my 11th birthday but that was because I was desperate to play battles with it, I always wanted my other ships to win, I sometimes forgot I was the one controlling the scenes"

I chuckled weakly as Luke once again took the lead, carefully treading away from the burnt flaking pathway. I stood around a metre away as he fumbled with some switches in a panel on the wall. After a few attempts lights began to flicker in the inclosed rooms and Luke's face spread with a big a smile.

"Uncle Owen never let me sort the switches out, thought I'd break 'em"

"So, where's this food you were talking about? Could do with a good snack before we get to work and then to bed" Luke beckoned me to follow him into a kitchen alcove, his smile fading as he noticed a small note on the table.

"What's that?" I asked as he picked up the small piece of cloth with words etched into it.

 **Dear Wormie, it's plainly clear you are no man, but the weakest little boy we know of. How dare you allow your aunt and uncle to suffer while you were off with that old hermit, you delusional little freak. You think your so special and that you deserve to be happy, well you don't. I've always been right in the sense you don't deserve anything more than what you are, you are a delusional little accident, your parents didn't want you, nobody around here wanted you, the only people who would put up with you were you aunt and uncle and look where that got them. Trouble follows you Skywalker, I hope this note finds its way to you, wherever you are in the galaxy, I hope you're happy with yourself**  
 **\- Fixer and Camie.**

I immediately snatched the cloth out of Luke's trembling hands and pulled him into a hug, allowing his soft head to lean into my shoulder.

"All of that, is a load of shit, do you want to know why? Because I want you and her highness wants you, Wedge and Wes want you and the council want you and the galaxy wants you. The galaxy needs you. And tomorrow morning we are marching into Anchor- whatever it's called and we are going to show those two fuckers who Luke Skywalker really is, okay?" He nodded his head against my shoulder, the tears that had been building up freely flowing down his face.

"I-I thought y-you weren't a-a symp-thetic person?" He sniffled, a hint of humour in his voice.

"I'm not but if someone makes you cry deliberately it's a bit different, now I say we bury your aunt and uncle first, followed by eat, and you get to bed. Do I have your permission to look around and collect any supplies we may need?"

"Y-yes but I want to help"

"No because you're really tired, you need to rest otherwise tomorrow you'll be even tireder"

"Tireder isn't a word" he smiled, wiping away the stray tear on his cheek. I was almost positive it was, but to cheer him up I pretended to play dumb.  
"Isn't it? I was almost sure it was" Luke shrugged and began the way back outside. We buried his aunt and uncle quicker than I expected, I gave Luke a few minutes alone to say whatever he wanted to say before I knelt beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"Your cold" I observed. "Why don't you go get into bed and I'll bring you something to eat"

"You don't know where anything is" he pointed out, causing me to shrug.

"I'll figure it out, can't be too hard" I brushed off, standing to my feet and pulling him with me.

"Alright" he nodded, taking the memory chip and handing it to me. "I don't want it to fall out my pocket when I'm asleep" I took it from him and pocketed it silently. Luke led me back into the moisture farm and down a small hallway leading to three open entrance ways. "That's my aunt and uncles room which I guess you could stay in if you want, if not there's always the floor in my room, which is that one on the left, and the middle is the 'fresher"

"Got it, go to bed" I instructed, shoving him into his room. It was very small for what the room of a 19 year old would have, but very small was Luke size in my eyes. "Goodnight kiddo"

"Goodnight Han" he yawned, already half asleep on his bed. I smiled slightly before turning to leave the room and enter the kitchen.

My hunt for supplies went relatively well, all the things we needed tightened in cloth wrappings. I picked up the X-Wing Luke had been telling me about beforehand; it looked like it had been played with quite a lot, by a happy little kid. I threw the ship as well as the one from the garage into the wrappings before securing them and placing them on the table, now I just had to wait for the suns to rise and I'd sort the two fuckers out who treated Luke in such a horrible way all his childhood.

* * *

"You think you'll ever come back here?" I asked Luke as he took one final look at his childhood home.

"Yes, to see my aunt and uncle but that's it"

"Do you feel better now they're buried and at peace?"

"I bet my Uncle Owen is rolling in his grave because I'm off on another crazed crusade as he'd call them" I pulled on his arm and we began to walk away, thin chatter causing the only sound for miles.

"What are you going to say to them?" Luke questioned as a small town began to form in the distance.

"I'm going to play it off like I'm looking for something, I want you to wait outside by the way, then I'm going to say something along the lines of did you know Luke Skywalker? And see what they say, then I'll bring up how you blew up the Death Star and see what they say to that. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine" he smiled. "I don't like hurting other people, and it took me a lot of convincing last night to not believe that note, but if we shut them down now they can't hurt other people"

"That's right, think of it like you thought about the Death Star, you had to kill some people to stop a lot of people being killed"

"That's the entrance" he whispered as he pointed to an oddly shaped building on the outskirts of the town. "I'll wait down here"

"Okay kiddo, won't be a minute" I chuckled, jogging up the stairs and into the cluttered workshop.

"Hello" a man greeted gruffly. "What do ya want?"

"Hmm" I hummed, glancing around the messy place with a look of fake interest. "Some power converters, but it doesn't look like you have any so I'll be on my way-"

"My wife is coming in with a shipment in a bit if you'd wait" the man replied, standing from the stool behind a counter. "What's ya name?"

"Han Solo" I stated.

"I'm Laze, but call me Fixer-"

"Oh so your the man I've been looking for" I interrupted him, enjoying the confusion that crossed his face. "You were Luke Skywalker's childhood friend right? You know little Luke? The rebellion hero who blew up the Death Star?" Fixer's face turned from disgusted to a happy grin within moment.

"Oh yes Luke! It was such a shame to see him go, I do miss the boy but it seems the rebellion need him more"

"Well he's outside, I'll go and grab him for you, I bet it'll be nice to have a friendly reunion" Fixer immediately jumped up in front of me, a look of fear in his eyes. I struggled to hold back my smile.

"No need for that, Luke and I- well we-"

"You bullied him to shit and ruined his childhood, I already know you pathetic piece of scum" I hissed, serving a swift punch to his face "get out of my way, I have someone out there who deserves a real friend, who deserves everything he is, loyal and smart, he deserves a loyal and a smart friend, unlike the likes of you" before I could leave Luke came running into the building, followed by a short woman.

"Fixer look who it is, come crawling back from his ickle crusade with Kenobi" the woman laughed until she finally noticed Fixer on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Skywalker blew up the Death Star Cam! He's gained 'friends' apparently" he coughed from the floor.

"Friends?"

"Yes, me as well as the former princess of Alderaan, also so many rebellion pilots. Some older men, we're talking 50 standard years old adore the boy stood next to you because he is more than either of you combined" I snapped at her, grabbing Luke's hand. "Now if you'll excuse us we have a galaxy to save, and I hope when Luke becomes a Jedi he shows you no mercy, but I bet he will because he's a nice kid like that" Luke didn't say a word, he just allowed me to pull him from the building with a lock of pure shock.

* * *

 **I don't think this was good but it wasn't bad either, just that meh range really. Don't have much to say at the moment.**

 **Here are the reviews from the last chapter:**

 **Han S (G): Soooo cute!**

 **Me: thanks!**

 **Stripedfly1001: I've read a ton of stories where Luke caves and tells Leia about Vader before Endor, but I think this is the first one where he tells Wedge. Nice job!**

 **Me: thanks!**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it.** **  
** **\- Briar x**


	13. Padme did you know?

**Rewrite of the famous Christmas song 'Mary did you know' a really talented girl sang this at our schools big Christmas assembly and now I can't stop listening to it. Let's face it Luke is a little Jesus 3 not amazing but not too bad.**

* * *

Padme did you know that your baby boy will give hope through the darkness?

Padme did you know that your baby boy would save our fallen empire?

Did you know that your baby boy would one day be a hero?

This child that you've delivered, will soon complete you through.

Padme did you know that your baby boy will one day help those in need?

Padme did you know that your baby boy is the last hope for the Jedi?

Did you know that your baby boy would fly through rebel battles?

When you kiss your little baby, you kiss the soul of the force.

Padme did you know? Padme did you know? Padme did you know?

Padme did you know? Padme did you know? Padme did you know?

Hope will be found, peace will restore, slaves will be free again

The dark will fall, the light will lift, he brings a brand new dawn.

Padme did you know that your baby boy is a hope for young and old folk?

Padme did you know that your baby boy will soon save his father?

Did you know that your baby boy would soon bring down the empire?

That sleeping child you're holding; he is a true force gift.

Padme did you know? Padme did you know? Padme did you know?

Padme did you know? Padme did you know? Padme did you know? Oh

Padme did you know?

* * *

 **I know it's short but I have true writers block at the moment. No hope for me right now. Sorry :(**

 **Anyways fave it, follow it, forget it, do whatever you want with it. (Also please review)**

 **\- Briar x**


	14. Where is the air?

I sat with my knees pressed to my chest, blinking away crystal tears that highlighted my blue orbs. I was covered in dirt, the crumbly substances dirtying my yellow jacket and my light hair. I've been here for months, months of torture for information I don't have. I sometimes pretend I'm drowning but I know I'm not, but I still don't know where the air is because it's certainly not in my lungs. I'm no Jedi. I'm no anything. I'm not a farmboy anymore, I'm not a real rebel, I'm not a jedi, I'm a failure if I'm anything. I don't know what to do now or where to go, what do I do father? I can't fight, I can hardly use the saber, YOUR saber. I don't want to die by the empire, I'd rather die by my own hand but it would be by your weapon, I-I don't think I can do that. I don't want to give up!...but it's been months. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What do I do? Help me. The pain in my chest won't go, it's still there. I just want it to be over father, I want to be with you.

It won't let me rest, I can't ever rest, I can hardly breathe. Please take me away from all of this. Please get me out of here. I just want to disappear. I don't have a life to lead anymore, I'm just a prisoner of this iron fisted government, emperor molten candle and Darth Vader in charge of whatever happens to me. I hid your saber when I was searched, are you proud of me for keeping it safe? They made me take off all my clothes, I put it in my boots and while they searched my jacket I pulled it out with the force. They let me put my clothes back on before throwing me in a cell. And I haven't let go of it since. What kind of life am I even leading? I don't know enough about the rebels for information, I'm nobody to them anyway, they probably don't even care I'm gone, they probably don't even know!...I wish Han was here, he may act like a cold hearted asshat but he's always held me when I've dreamt of the battle of Yavin; or if I've woken up from a nightmare about my aunt and uncle, he's always the one who's come and held me. I miss Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, I want to be with them, with you and mother up there; the rebels don't need me, they have really talented pilots like Wedge, who's an idiot who wakes me up by hitting me with pillows, and Wes who will eat my food so Wedge doesn't yell when I don't eat all of my portions. I miss them, I miss Biggs too. You know I thought they'd come to let me go after my interrogation today, a nice man came to sit with me and asked me questions about myself, he asked me questions about my name and my family and all about things I enjoyed doing before becoming caught up with the rebels and I told him, I was so happy when he declared I was of no use.

"You can terminate him" is what he said. I don't want THEM to kill me father. Why won't Ben help me? Why won't you help me? Father please help, please please help. The lightsaber is heavy in my hands, I'm such a coward, you died heroically, I bet you're so ashamed to even call me your son because of this. The blade is so blue isn't it? Did you have blue eyes like me? Aunt Beru use to say I looked like you. The blade is pretty, like mother, I can't wait to meet you both. Even though you'll hate me like everyone else will you hug me when we meet? Will you hug me tightly? My legs won't stop shaking, the floor is swimming beneath me, it's making me feel a little sick. I can't wait to be home with you all. I don't care if the rebels are waiting for me, because they most likely aren't, I'm happy to leave now, I don't want to be here anymore. The pulse of the blade is like the pulse of the heart, it can replace my heart and make me happy again right?

The door opened with a quiet hiss, the eerie sound of Darth Vader respirator is filling my ears, I can see the glow as the blade nears my chest.

"I'm saving you a job!" I hissed, big tears spilling down my scratched cheeks. He's concerned, I can tell even though I can't see his face. This is it father, we're going to be together after 19 years of torture.

'Drop your weapon, we already are'

* * *

 **R.I.P Bella**

 **\- briar x**


End file.
